


The Little Things

by Between_lines



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Daily Prophet, Dancing Lessons, Drug Use, F/M, Flashbacks, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, shared flat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: Scorpius is ready to start a new life after Hogwarts: He is going to move in with his best mate, he had graduated with outstanding results and he is in a relationship with Rose Granger-Weasley. Before starting his perfectly palnned new life, he spends his last Holidays with his father at the Malfoy Mansion. Everything is going as planned until one morning Draco opens the Daily Prophet and reads an article about Albus. That article forces Scorpius to rethink some theories about his best friend and his own life.





	1. Dancing Around The Truth

_Hogwarts was over. Finally. _  
__

____

It was a warm, sunny summer morning. Scorpius sat together with his father at the breakfast table. He enjoyed the last weeks of his holidays.  
Scorpius still couldn’t believe how lucky he was: He was going to move in with his best mate, he had graduated with outstanding results and was in a relationship with Rose Granger-Weasley – the one girl he had been chasing after for years. Everything was perfect. … unless, well, unless … there were some things in his life he probably should face that weren’t perfect _– IF he was honest to himself. – _Unfortunately, summer holidays in the Malyfoy Mansion offered enough room and time to think about certain issues, Scorpius actually wanted to avoid thinking about for all costs. At Hogwarts, it had been so easy to fill time with studying, Quidditch, Perfect-matters, Hogsmeade, Rose and Albus. But now, things were different, and Scorpius didn’t manage to push his thoughts aside so easily. He hadn’t been quiet happy with Rose recently. But that was probably led back to the pressure of changes that took place in both their lives. Nothing to worry about, he guessed. He would concentrate on the good things!  
__

____

He successfully quit thinking about these nasty little doubts until his father opened the Daily Prophet on that morning. He usually focused on politics and finance, so it took him a while until he turned to last page and ended in the gossip column.  
Draco froze and looked shocked at his son.  
“Ehhh… what is it dad?!” Scorpius frowned.  
His father was always calm and collected, and he didn’t quite know where to put that new expression. Draco cleared his throat. Then he looked down on the page and back to his son. Then he frowned as well.  
“It’s an article about Albus.” He informed his son. His voice revealed concern. He sounded as if he was delivering bad news. Plus, Scorpius had the impression his father expected him to know what this article was about. Everything about his father’s behaviour confused and alarmed Scorpius likewise.  
“What happened?” Scorpius leaned over to take the page.  
Draco hesitatingly handed it over, still focusing his son with concern.  
Scorpius almost ripped the Newspaper out of Draco’s grip. He froze. He didn’t even read the headline. He didn’t have to. A huge picture covered half the page. His throat tightened. He could feel the colour draining from his face.  
“So, you didn’t know?” Draco asked carefully.  
Scorpius didn’t answer. NO! HE DIDN’T KNOW.  
He stared at the moving picture. There was Albus under the light of a lantern, pressed against a wall fiercely kissing… another guy. Albus had his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Scorpius view shifted to Albus’s face. He smiled into the kiss. He doubtlessly enjoyed it.  
“Scorpius?” His father repeated the third time.  
Scorpius got up as if he was in trance. “I… I just… “ Then he bolted out of the kitchen.  
Immediately thousand thoughts collided in his head: _Albus was gay? Why didn’t he tell him? He was his best friend since year one. They had been through all kinds of shit. Why did he never say anything?! Did he tell anyone else? Wasn’t Scorpius trustworthy? Well, Albus never contemplated a serious relationship with any girl, but he was just picky, right?! He had been into Delphi. No wonder he didn’t want to date anyone afterwards. Had he actually been in love with anyone afterwards? A guy? Scorpius tried hard to think about anything Albus mentioned referring to love… No _.__  
He couldn’t think straight. His heart was pounding in his ear and he felt some kind of inner urgency he couldn’t really explain to himself. But most of all he felt anger rose in his chest. An anger he couldn’t explain either, but he knew where it was coming from:  
The picture of Albus smiling into that kiss with excitement and happiness.  
Scorpius clenched his teeth. _But why was he so angry about the fact that his best friend was apparently happy?_  
He pressed his lips together and consciously inhaled. It did calm him.  
_He was probably angry that Rita Skeeter wrote that article and hurt Albus with that. She pulled him in the focus of society and he never wanted that. Right! She was the reason he was mad… _He justified.__

_____ _

After several minutes, Scorpius decided he could go back in without throwing any further temper tantrums.  
As he entered the kitchen, Draco looked up. “Are you ok?”  
“Yes!” It wasn’t supposed to come out so angry.  
“Have you actually read the article?” Draco asked, unimpressed from Scorpius unusual behaviour.  
“No… Didn’t need to.”  
“So, you already know about Albus’ secret?”  
Scorpius clenched his teeth. To him that question sounded like a provocation.  
“No… I thought I knew all his secrets, because I’m his best friend but I guess I’ve been mistaken. I had no idea and well, now the whole world knows. So what? I really don’t care that he didn’t tell me.”  
Draco raised both eyebrows in surprise. He thought for heartbeat before he answered. “Why are you upset, Scorpius?”  
Scorpius shook his head. He opened his mouth, ready to shout something, … anything, but he didn’t know the answer himself. He just knew that he was burning from the inside.  
“I’m pretty sure Albus didn’t intend to come out like that. Especially not, if he kept this secret to himself for so long.”  
“Well, maybe he didn’t. Maybe I’m just the last person who get to know about his secret!” Scorpius didn’t think about calming down.  
_Anyway, was he actually having a conversation with his father about Albus’ sexuality? And his father was the one acting in defence of Albus? That had to be a bad joke _.__  
“I’m convinced you would have been the first person he would have wanted to talk to.” Draco said calm.  
The words hit Scorpius unexpected. He felt dizzy. It was like his whole life was a lie, although it made absolutely no sense to feel that way, because for him, nothing changed. … Or did something change? Did he see Albus differently now?  
Scorpius let himself sink on the kitchen chair.  
“He never said anything.” He said resigned and quiet.  
“He probably had good reasons.” Draco sat down on the opposite site of the table.  
The Paper still lay on the table. Scorpius sneaked over. The headline was printed in fat letters: “Young Potter caught kissing – Read all about the forbidden love affair of Harry Potter’s youngest son.” He couldn’t read that article.  
“What have they written about him?” Scorpius swallowed.  
Draco took a deep breath. “It’s just gossip and rumours. Don’t pay too much attention to it.”  
“Like the Voldemort’s child rumours? That was also just gossip but it affected me though!”  
Draco sighed. “You’re right. Well, Albus apparently went into a certain muggle club. To cut a long story short, he was caught kissing that older muggle student. Everything else is just Rita’s abdicable art of poetry, if you ask me.”  
Scorpius stared at his father blankly. And again, he wondered HOW he could have such a conversation with his dad.  
“What are you going to do?” Draco asked.  
“Eehhhmm….” He hadn’t thought about it. “Guess I’ll write him.”  
“And what will you tell him?” Draco asked more curious that time.  
Scorpius frowned. “That I’m…” He trailed off. That happened regularly. To his father’s dismay, he was often with his head in the clouds.  
“That you’re…?” Draco brought him back to reality.  
“That I’m happy for him… Well, not about the article obviously, but that he has a good time…” He forced himself to say.  
“You don’t seem happy.” Draco said dry.  
Scorpius suddenly got up. “Well, I am. He deserves love. I don’t care much with whom he is… I mean who he likes.” His father would never buy it.  
“Mmmhhmm…” Draco crossed his arms and slowly nodded.  
Then Scorpius turned away from Draco.  
“I wondered…” Draco said thoughtful.  
Scorpius turned back around. “What?”  
“… never mind.”  
“What?”  
“Have you never noticed the slightest hint that he might not fancy girls?” Draco’s expression was unreadable.  
Scorpius had lost count of the situations which could have led to the conclusion that Albus wasn’t just picky. Obvious situations. But Scorpius somehow never wanted it to be true. He easily brushed it off whenever other students guessed it. He denied it so often that it became HIS truth. To him it was a question of interpretation. But the picture on the Newspaper page left no room for his deformed interpretations. But he had to face reality someday. And that day was today. He closed his eyes and recalled a recent situation where he should have known it or maybe he did know. At least he surly felt it:  


____

+++  


“Where is Mr. Potter?” Professor McGonagall’s voice revealed that she wasn’t happy about her student’s absence.  
“Ehhmmm…” Scorpius raised a hand. “He wasn’t feeling well.” He lied.  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
Polly Chapman whispered something Scorpius couldn’t hear. The students around her giggled.  
“Mr. Malfoy, tell Mr. Potter I want to see him in my office tomorrow after class!” She said strict. “THIS is a privilege. Don’t forget that! The ball at the end of your schooltime is…” She started philosophising about Hogwarts and Scorpius quickly drifted off in his thoughts.  
_Why would Albus skip dancing classes EVERY single time?! Sure, those extra lessons on top of their N.E.W.T.’s preparation were killing them already, but Scorpius was pretty sure Albus wasn’t studying! Anyway, they only had so little time together, that Scorpius always almost begged Albus to attempt that special class. Everyone else was having fun, why couldn’t Albus?! _He wondered.__  
But Albus would always say something like: _“Maybe next lesson … I’ve more important things to do… Have you seen me dancing before? It’s a catastrophe.”_  
The music started playing and Rose suddenly stood right in front of him. “You’re always with your head in the clouds.” She sighed in resignation _._  
She held out her hand. Scorpius got a grip of himself and took it. “Wanna dance?” He grinned.  
She smiled satisfied and took his hand.  
To everyone’s surprise Scorpius had been the best dancer of their year. Draco had organized dancing lessons when he was much younger. Of course, his father had distance himself from the whole Pure-Blood-Delusion of the Malfoy family, but some traditions were worth continuing to the next generation and Draco surly counted dancing in.  
Rose enjoyed the attention and the flood of House Points McGonagall gave them both for their outstanding representation of the school. They were even allowed to open the dancefloor at the ball. It had been the most discussed topic for weeks in each House.  
Dancing with Rose was perfect. Technically perfect. Perfect step sequence. Perfect movements. Perfect rhythm. And for Rose, who always strived for perfection, it was all she ever wanted. Although Scorpius enjoyed it, he had the feeling something was missing. He was convinced that dancing wasn’t only about the right technique. Something “natural” was missing. He would be lying if he denied that he liked the feeling of being romanticized by Rose in front of her group of friends. It was nice. But at the end of the day that was all it was: nice.  


Those lessons always passed incredibly quickly. It never happened before that all four Houses came together to join one class. The new dynamic was exciting for every single student and of course the number on topic was:  
Who asks out who for the upcoming ball.  


Scorpius’ other dorm-mates were eaten up by that question and N.E.W.T.’s seem forgotten. He was glad that he wasn’t bothered by that constant present pressure.  
Even after class was over and McGonagall was long gone, the four Houses spent time together and enjoying their last precious weeks in Hogwarts. Albus was the only one missing and Scorpius was likewise sad and angry about his selfish behaviour.  
“Rose, I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.” Scorpius walked over.  
“Oh, you’re leaving already?” Rose asked disappointed.  
“Well, Flitwick wants a three-pages essay til tomorrow. I have to start sometime.”  
“True.” She said understanding. Then she kissed him with all she had in front of everyone.  
“Malfoy! Get a room!” His dormmates cheered while clapping their hands.  
Scorpius pulled away. Rose only giggled. 

_____ _

On their way down to their Common Room, the group of Seventh-Year-Slytherin-Boys were discussing their issues with the girls. Scorpius never really regarded his class- and dorm-mates as true friends. Well the others would call him a friend if they were asked - at least since he got together with Rose. But compared to the friendship with Albus, every other friendship seemed superficial.  
“I want to ask out Hannah. I really do! She is so cute.” Fynn sighed.  
“Why have you asked out Celine instead?” Another Slytherin raised his eyebrow.  
“Because…” He sighed even more desperate. “I thought Hannah might get jealous.”  
They discussed Fynn’s confusing love life til they reached the Corridor down into the Dungeon.  
“Hey Malfoy! What about Potter?”  
Now Scorpius got the attention of small group.  
“What do you mean?” Scorpius hadn’t listened to their conversation at all.  
“Who does he fancy? Who does he want to ask out?”  
“Ehhmm…” Scorpius was totally caught of guard. “I dunno.”  
“Do you really don’t know or are you just not telling us?” One asked teasing.  
“I’ve no idea. He hasn’t mention anyone.” Scorpius said by the way without thinking.  
“Don’t you think that’s weird?”  
“Well it’s Potter. What do you expect?” One interrupted.  
Scorpius shot him a death glance.  
“I know, I know. You’re friends…” He made a fake apologizing gesture. “…although I’ll never get why.” He added.  
Scorpius ignored their comments. As always.  
“Apparently not good ones… otherwise you’d now who he fancies.”  
“Maybe he just doesn’t.” Scorpius became slightly annoyed by their comments.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. We ALL have that one girl we’re after. And everyone who denies it, lies. It’s that simple, Scorpius.”  
Everyone agreed without hesitation or discussion, which barely happened.  
Scorpius bit his lip. He hated how the conversation had turned out, but he knew the others had a point.  
“Ooooorrrr, it’s not that…”  
Scorpius rolled his eyes. And quickly said the password to their Common Room.  
“Rumours, rumours.” One said agreeing.  
It took all of Scorpius to ignore their reference.

Scorpius ran up to his Dorm. First, he was going to kill Albus for missing again. Second, he would find out who he fancied. That was his mission for tonight! Fuck Flitwick’s essay. One undone essay wouldn’t cost him his graduation, right?!  
“ALBUS!” Scorpius called out and pulled the curtains aside.  
To his surprise he wasn’t there. He quickly went back down and straight to the Library, although it was the last place where he expected Albus to be. And he was right. He wasn’t there either.  
‘Where in Dumbledore’s name was Albus?” Scorpius slightly panicked.  
Meanwhile it was getting dark. Lost in his thoughts he went outside in the Courtyard, then out to the Castle Grounds, back up in the empty Great Hall and back down in the kitchen. Albus was nowhere to find. By now Scorpius was seriously worried.  
Out of his breath, he was back in the Common Room. “Has anybody seen Albus?!” He panted.  
No one really cared. They all shook their heads and continued talking or their homework.  
Meanwhile it was almost 10 pm. His Perfect Controlling Shift was about to start any minute. Everyone was supposed to be in their Common Rooms at 10. He needed to cover Albus up – again. The only difference was that Albus usually told Scorpius what he was up to and where he spent his nights whenever he couldn’t sleep. Scorpius quickly grabbed his Perfect’s patch and stick it on his cloak. Before he left the Dorm, he looked over to Albus’ bed. Something came up to his mind. – A tracking spell – Without hesitation he grabbed Albus’ feather and left the Dungeon.  


The Corridors were empty. Scorpius loved the silence. He felt like he could breathe again. He stopped in front of the Great Hall and cast the Tracking Spell. The feather floated in front of his head and slowly flew up the next staircase. Scorpius followed, relieved that the spell worked.  


Last time he had practiced it with Rose. Rose would hide somewhere in the Castle and he was supposed to find her with that specific spell. It didn’t work. Her feather didn’t move an inch. After class, both went to Flitwick to figure out what Scorpius had done wrong. Flitwick explained that this spell required another kind of magic, a far more difficult one, only high-level wizards and witches were able to internalize. The requirement was a connection, between the one who is searching and the one who is missing. Rose had taken it personally, but Flitwick quickly stressed that almost no student was able to cast that spell during their school time and that she shouldn’t interpret too much in not being found.  


By now, Scorpius had reached the East Towers of the castle. He highly doubted that the feather knew what it was doing. This wasn’t his area to control, but he would come up with an excuse if he met another Perfect. The feather made its way to the Divination Classroom. Scorpius frowned. He had quit Divination in his fourth year. Albus just chose that class only because he could interpret whatever he wanted, mix it with a little death-prophecy and then he’d pass.  
He climbed up the last stairs. He hadn’t been in that classroom for ages. He immediately remembered the smell. It smelled liked cheap joss sticks. He hated it. It caused him headache. He looked around. Uncountable pillows were placed in the corner of the room. In the middle of them lay Albus, totally lost in his thoughts. He smoked and simply stared at the ceiling.  


“Merlin! Here you are!” Scorpius wanted to sound accusing, but more than that he was relieved.  
Albus jumped. “Scorp?!” He asked perplexed.  
Then the feather flew straight to Albus who caught it. He looked questioning at his friend.  
“I was worried, so I cast that Tracking Spell Flitwick taught us last lesson. Why didn’t you tell me that you come up here to… to do what exactly actually?”  
Scorpius walked over and let himself fall into the pillows, right beside Albus. Albus let himself fall back into the pillows as well. Both stared at the ceiling. It was beautifully painted. Scorpius had never noticed it before.  
Albus took a drag from his cigarette. “You wanna try?”  
Scorpius head rolled aside without moving his body. “Rose will kill me.”  
“Then don’t tell her.” Albus rolled his eyes.  
Scorpius took it out of Albus’ hand and their fingers touched for a blink of an eye. Then Scorpius took a drag as well. He immediately coughed.  
“What? Albus that’s…” He coughed again.  
“Don’t be such a moralizer. You know almost everyone in our year smokes that. It’s helping me to calm down…” He explained and took it out of Scorpius’ hand again.  
“From whom did you get this anyway?”  
“Are you asking me as Perfect or as friend?”  
“Friend – of course!”  
“Just making sure that Rose have brainwashed you.”  
“Albus…” Scorpius groaned. He knew they didn’t get along at all. He wished they would, but it was never going to happen. Not in this life.  
“Jacob Ward sold it to me. He’s outstanding in Herbology. He mixes those really rare leaves from Professor Sproud…how were they called again…? Anyway, he knows what he’s doing. That’s my escape from all the pressure. Dad sends me three letters a week. Three! As if I were back in year one again... Scary. And each letter is full of…’Albus, you’ll only graduate once, there is no second chance, it determines your whole future… blablabla.’”  
Albus shortly paused.  
“Whatever. Jacob was the one who also told me about that place here. I don’t think anyone except Jacob or me comes up here at night. Sometimes we meet and smoke together.”  
Usually Albus wasn’t so talkative. Scorpius led it back to the weed. It has been an eternity that Albus talked to Scorpius about things that bothered him, and Scorpius was painfully aware that he had not really taken the time to listen to Albus. While listening, Scorpius felt something else within him scratching:  
“… wait. You meet Jacob Ward regularly? I didn’t know you were friends.” Scorpius neither knew where to put that feeling nor recognized the bitterness in his voice.  
“Really Scorp, I’m telling you my life is pretty messed up and you’re jealous because I meet up with Jacob to get high?”  
It had hit Scorpius unexpected. “I’m not jealous.” Oh, he knew he was.  
Albus took a deep breath. Scorpius expected the most sarcastic answer from his best friend. Instead Albus only replied. “Just kidding.” It sounded sheepish.  
Scorpius was slightly irritated. Silence filled the room and Scorpius decided that it wouldn’t hurt to take another drag. He, too, had a lot of pressure to deal with.  
“I’ve missed that.” Albus suddenly said lost in his thoughts.  
“Humm?” Scorpius slowly gave in to the weightless feeling.  
“I mean I’ve missed spending time with you… I just miss you.”  
The words reached Scorpius much later after Albus spilled them out.  
“I miss you, too. But you know, I’m absorbed by duties and studying and Rose. And not to forget the whole dancing. Oh… McGonagall makes us open the ball. Can you believe that?! You should come to the lessons. It’s so much fun. Today Jenkins…”  
Scorpius told Albus some funny stories about the lessons. They haven’t laughed so hard in weeks.  
“… no, honestly, you have to join us. After class we all stay. We share sweets, we talk, we practice and Polly even organized Butterbeer.”  
There was no visible reaction from Albus.  
“I was pretty upset that you weren’t there today… oh, by the way McGonagall wants you in her office tomorrow after class…”  
Albus let out a deep sigh.  
Scorpius rolled aside and faced Albus. “…please come next time.”  
“No way, Scorp.” Albus said as if nothing could change his mind.  
“Why?”  
Albus hesitated.  
“As if it isn’t enough to see you and Rose happy together all day in class. The last thing I need in my life is seeing you dancing.”  
Scorpius mouth fell open. He didn’t know what he could possibly respond to that.  
“I … I didn’t mean that.” Albus quickly tied to put it right as he saw Scorpius’s uncomprehending expression.  
“It’s just…” He pulled on his sleeves. He always did this when he felt uncomfortable.  
“What?”  
“I can’t dance.” Albus quickly said rather to save the situation.  
Scorpius shortly thought about asking why Albus had made that comment but decided he didn’t want to argue… at least not about his relationship.  
“Oh really? That’s why?! That’s no excuse!” Scorpius quickly got up and euphorically pulled Albus up with him.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Albus looked a bit overburdened by that sudden change of position. His hair was messier than usual, and his eyes were glassy.  
Scorpius smiled brightly at him. “In front of you stands the best dancer of our year!” He held up his arms as if he was the answer to all of Albus’ questions.  
Albus quickly made several steps back and fell into the soft pillows. “No, no, no!” He shook his head in shock.  
Scorpius frowned. “Get up! It’s just a dancing lesson. Not Dueling Club or Niffler Caring….” He held a hand out at Albus. “…or Broom cleaning…or…”  
Albus groaned. “All right.” He took Scorpius hand and was pulled up a second time.  
“Fantastic!”  


Scorpius cast a spell and all the tables were pushed in the corner so that they had more space. Scorpius stood at Albus left. Both faced the wall.  
“Ok. First something simple. Copy my movement.” Scorpius showed Albus the main steps and Albus did what he was told. They repeated that several times.  
After a while Albus cracked a smile. “I think I’ve got it!”  
“I really don’t get why you always skip. You’re awesome!” Scorpius watched him.  
Albus blushed. “Ehh...”  
“I have an idea. Wait here!” Scorpius disappeared.  
He came back with a small radio. He hastily searched for the right frequency.  
“Don’t you think that’s a little bit too ambitious?” Albus couldn’t suppress a laugh. “It’s two in the morning. We probably should…”  
“GOT IT!” Scorpius shouted as the radio made an acceptable clear sound. It was a medium quick song and fit to the steps he had shown Albus. Then he went back and stopped face to face with Albus. Their faces were only inches away.  
“Ready?” He asked.  
“For what exactly?” Albus raised an eyebrow and was about to move backwards to create more space between them.  
“Albus Severus Potter, would you dance with me?” Scorpius overdramatically held his hand in Albus direction. He wanted it to be funny, but Albus blushed so hard that he didn’t know what to response. That barely happened.  
Scorpius put his head aside. “Don’t be such a killjoy.”  
Albus swallowed hard. “Ehmmm….”  
“Pease, Albus.” Scorpius said way too serious.  
“Fine.” Albus almost whispered.  
“You lead.” Scorpius said and with that he took Albus’ hands in his.  
Somehow Scorpius felt excitement bubbling up within him. He felt adrenalin kick in his veins. He felt high. But he was pretty sure that this unknown feeling could be led back to the joint. Albus whole body tensed up. They hadn’t been so close in a while.  
“Ok… 1,2,3,4…” Scorpius counted.  
Albus made a step forward and Scorpius back. It needed some time until they were moving in the rhythm to the music but after a few wrong steps where Albus stepped on Scorpius’ feet, they danced. Compared to the rather technical feeling Scorpius had with Rose only a few hours earlier, dancing with Albus felt like flying and freedom. Both totally lost themselves in the sound of music. None of them really paid attention to the right step sequence anymore. The music faded and the next song started to play. It was a slow ballad. They were so lost in the moment and high, that they simply continued dancing. Unconsciously, Albus pulled Scorpius closer.  
“You lead well.” Scorpius said quiet while they only moved from right to left and back.  
“You’re a good teacher.” Albus responded just as quiet.  
Just in that very moment, Scorpius remembered the conversation with his classmates. He looked at Albus. He was handsome. Even more handsome than James. And James had been the most popular guy in school. So why was Albus that unpopular? Albus’ green eyes were magnetic.  
“Is there actually anyone you fancy?” Scorpius spilled out.  
The moment was broken and Albus quickly pulled back, letting go of Scorpius hands.  
“Why are you asking that just now?!” He asked uncomprehending with anger in his voice, but he looked unsure.  
Scorpius felt like he was pulled out of a deep dream. He couldn’t understand why Albus was upset. He stared at him and beside the anger, he saw something else in Albus eyes. It was hurt.  
“I was just wondering… because … because… in the dancing lessons there are a few dancing couples and we talked about who fancies who and I… well, we never really talked about it.”  
“There isn’t anyone! So, there’s no need to talk.” Albus didn’t leave any room for further discussions. He took his bag and bolted out of the door.  
Scorpius was left alone in the classroom. He got a grip and quickly ran after Albus.  
“Wait! Why are you mad at me? And why can’t we talk about it? I mean everyone has someone who he’s after, right?!”  
“Just leave me alone!” Albus clenched his teeth.  
“Could you please stop!” Scorpius pulled him back on his arm.  
“Let go!” Albus pulled back halfhearted to get out of Scorpius’ grip.  
“I just wanna talk to you. I know I wasn’t there for you lately and your dad is awful, and you can’t keep up the paperwork, but I’m here now. So, for fuck sake. TALK TO ME!”  
Scorpius shook Albus violently although he wasn’t struggling anymore. He didn’t let go.  
Albus stared at the ground in horror. “I can’t.” He finally said after a long pause.  
Scorpius released him from his grip in disappointment.  
“So, there IS someone.” Scorpius felt a heavy weight on his chest.  
Albus cracked a smile. It was a sad smile. Then he looked up right in Scorpius eyes.  
“Don’t bother. It’s hopeless. And ridiculous.” Albus had totally accepted his fate and it broke Scorpius heart to see him suffer like that.  
“No luck or love for me. Remember?” Albus said sarcastically but there was hurt and bitterness in his voice.  


+++

“Have you never noticed the slightest hint that he might not fancy girls?” Draco’s expression was unreadable.  
“No.” Scorpius lied. His voice betrayed him. He was the worst liar.


	2. Suffering And Healing

Scorpius’ heart missed a beat as he heard the knock at the door, he had waited for all day. One last time he turned around to check if everything met his expectations. The dinner table was set. The flat was perfectly cleaned. He was ready.  
He went over to the door, but froze as he heard voices:  
“It’s weird to knock at my own door.” Scorpius recognized Albus’ voice from the opposite site of the door.  
Someone answered him.  
Scorpius froze. _Wasn’t Albus supposed to come alone?! Who was that other guy? Did he bring his Holiday Affair? _The lack of information in Albus’ recent letters had driven him insane. _But he must have announced IF he intended to bring someone. Well, to be fair: it was Albus’ flat as well – so practically he didn’t have to announce anything _. Scorpius head was spinning.____  
Albus knocked a second time, this time more determined.  
“Maybe we’re at the wrong flat?” The other man said impatient.  
“I knew this was the worst idea.” Albus groaned.  
“No again, Al!” The other man said desperate.  
“Owww… stop it!” Albus chuckled.  
Scorpius knew he had to open at some point. He swallowed. The two outside seemed to be close. Immediately he felt jealous again. Apart from feeling jealous all the time since Albus’ was spotted with that other man. Even worse: Albus had refused to answer any of Scorpius’ questions about that mysterious guy in his letters.  
Another knock brought Scorpius back to the place where he’d rather not be right now. He hadn’t seen Albus in weeks. Out of sudden, he felt vulnerable, sick and awfully unprepared. The certainty from two minutes ago was gone. It took all of him to push his thoughts aside. Finally, he opened.  
When he looked at Albus he could only smile. How did he survive the last weeks without him?  
Albus smiled back a little.  
He looked slightly different. His hair was messy as always but a bit longer. His skin was sun kissed. He always had been more muscled than Scorpius, but it looked like he had trained. He wore Jeanes, a tight black shirt and his usual green hoodie. Light shadows were painted under his eyes.  
Scorpius shortly looked at Albus’ right. To his surprise and dismay it was: _James?!?! _Not the person he expected to accompany Albus but definitely better than an anonymous hot boyfriend Albus would drag here. Scorpius ignored James.__  
He pulled Albus into fierce hug. It had become the most natural thing ever since Albus first hugged him in their Fourth year. Back then Scorpius wasn’t used to any kind of body contact at all, but over the years it became an elementary part of their friendship.  
“You have no idea how good it is to see you!”  
He could feel the tension leaving Albus’ body, while Scorpius hugged him as if he was going to die if he let go.  
Albus didn’t answer.  
Scorpius pulled back.  
“Ready to see our flat?” He was probably more excited to show Albus what he had made from their place than Albus, who was about to see it for the first time.  
“Or do you wanna to eat first? I’ve cooked all day!” This evening was long and incredibly precisely planned - the Malfoy way.  
“Promising.” James smirked and looked meaningful at his little brother.  
Albus looked at James as if he was going to kill him. Then he barely noticeable shook his head and passed Scorpius.  
James smiled at Scorpius brightly. He held up his arms. In one hand he carried two bottles. Wine and Fire whisky. He grinned. Scorpius frowned. He didn’t really know what James expected him to do. He shortly tuned around to see where Albus had gone. He stood a little bit lost in the middle of their Living Room as if he didn’t quiet belong there. Then Scorpius turned back to James.  
“Congrats to your new flat.” James opened up both arms.  
Scorpius frowned again and awkwardly mirrored his movement in slow motion. That was apparently the right reaction. James eyes softened and he pulled Scorpius into a short hug. Then he passed him as well to join his brother.  
Scorpius froze in that position in the door. He couldn’t be more irritated. Albus brought James here. James was kind. James had hugged him. He wondered if there had been a Time-Travel-Accident so that reality had been twisted again.  
“Woooowwww! I’d love to enjoy the benefits of a Malfoy! This flat is insane.” James looked around stunned. “You should see my dump.” He added laughing.  
Scorpius slowly walked over to them.  
Albus still just looked around.  
“Albus, don’t you like it?” Scorpius had feared that moment. He had put so much effort in furnish and redecorate this flat so that Albus would feel home. “If…if you don’t like it, I can still change …”  
“No!” Albus pulled on his sleeves. He could hardly bring himself to look at Scorpius. He paused.  
“It’s …” He first didn’t find the right words. “You outdone yourself.” He said quiet.  
It was the one thing Scorpius had wanted to hear from Albus but in his imagination Albus had been more excited and more… himself. Right now, he was acting as distant as never before.  
“I’m starving!” James interrupted and put an arm around Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius looked at him disturbed. To call his behaviour unusual would put it mildly. He expected to be hit or pranked and second. “What have you cooked for dinner?!”  
“Uuuummmm….” Scorpius looked at Albus. “Don’t you want the tour first?”  
“It’s a bit overwhelming…” Albus took a deep breath. “Never mind... we travelled all day to get back to London. We couldn’t use a Port Key because of these annoying journalists, so we had to use Muggle transportation. Nothing I would want to repeat soon.” Albus sighed. “So, I guess dinner would be a good idea.”  
Albus seemed to be more relaxed and Scorpius immediately felt the same. But what did he mean with overwhelming? He didn’t mean it in a euphoric context. 

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

 

They settled at the table. Scorpius sat at the opposite side of Albus so that he could face him. James sat next to his brother.  
“That looks awesome.” Albus admitted. This time it was an honest compliment.  
“Do you have wine glasses?” James asked.  
Still, Scorpius stood at attention because he didn’t trust James – not a bit.  
“Kitchen. First shelf on the right. Feel free to have a look.” Scorpius replied sceptically.  
James got up and disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Can’t believe it! You really have everything here.” James commented impressed as he opened several shelf doors.  
“Is that James?” Scorpius whispered confused pointing into the kitchen. “Or is this a failed Polyjuice experiment?” Scorpius meant it dead serious.  
Albus laughed. Immediately Scorpius heart skipped. He had managed to cheer up Albus and it felt like he had done something right.  
“Yeah… scary I know. But it’s James. The real James.”  
Scorpius looked at Albus unbelieving. Albus laughed again. He understood that he wanted an explanation.  
“We kind of grew together over the last weeks.”  
Scorpius still didn’t buy it.  
“Never thought that it was possible either, but miracles happen.”  
“What are you talking about?” James came back with three wine glasses.  
“Ehhh… just ….” Scorpius’ instinct to hide things from James kicked in.  
“You.” Albus said dry as he shovelled food on his plate and poured in wine into his glass. “Scorp finds it hard to believe that you can be a nice guy.”  
Scorpius mouth fell open.  
“Mmmhhhh…. That’s awesome.” Albus said while eating. “Actually, I still find it hard to believe myself sometimes.” He handed a bowl of potatoes over to his brother.  
“Can’t hold it against you.” James admitted. “Potatoes Scorp?” James asked.  
Scorpius stared at him blankly. Never before he had called him that. Actually no one except Albus used that nickname. To James he had always been Malfoy. Malfoy with a snidely tone in his voice. _And anyway, what was happening? _One minute ago, Albus delivered the feeling that he didn’t feel home at all, now he acted as if he lived here since an eternity.__  
Scorpius didn’t pay attention to the conversation between the brothers anymore. He was busy trying to figure out the situation.  
Albus and James laughed. That brought Scorpius back to reality. Then both boys high fived. Shock and confusion were painted all over Scorpius face. Both laughed harder and Scorpius had the bad feeling the conversation had been about him.  
James poured wine into Scorpius glass as well and friendly hit his shoulder.  
“A toast!” James raised his glass.  
Albus raised his glass as well and Scorpius simply mirrored their movement like in trance.  
“I toast to you. I hope you share uncountable unforgettable moments, organize insane parties (and invite me to every single one of course) aaaaand ….”  
James paused and looked meaningful at Albus. They looked at each other and Albus eyes said something like: _don’t you dare _.__  
Scorpius looked at Albus and then James and back to Albus.  
“…. enjoy your life.” James finished his little speech and drank.  
Albus appreciably nodded and drank as well.  
Scorpius had no clue what was going on and by now he was unassured that he would ever catch up on whatever was going on between them. He drank all the wine in his glass to compensate his helplessness.  
This evening was absolutely not going as planned. The one thing Scorpius hated more than anything was not be in control of a situation.  
James instantly refilled his glass. 

_____ _

 

+++

  
“I hate him!” Albus shouted as Scorpius entered the empty Girl’s Bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lived. Albus hit the wall with his fist several times. Tears of anger rolled down his cheek. He had totally lost control.  
After the first shock, Scorpius quickly walked over. Albus hit the wall again.  
“Albus! Stop!”  
Scorpius wondered how many times he had repeated it because blood covered the wall and dripped down Albus’ hand. Without hesitation, Scorpius closed the gap between them and pulled Albus away from the wall. Albus let him. In resignation, he sank to the ground and quickly pressed his bloody hand on his eyes to cover the tears. Without saying a word, Scorpius sat down beside Albus. He wasn’t letting go. Instead he pulled him closer. Albus rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder.  
Scorpius didn’t need an explanation to know that James had done something stupid _again _.__

____

It had been James last year at Hogwarts and he had loud-mouthed announced that he was going to leave Hogwarts as legend - just as his grandfather, father and Teddy before him. In the middle of the year, he had to face permanent detention. McGonagall had tried every educational measure to get him back in line. Harry and Ginny were called to her office once a week. James had been one step away from being expelled. 

“What has he done this time?” Scorpius asked. It was hard to keep his anger at bay.  
Too many times he had seen Albus suffer because of James.  
“Doesn’t matter.” By now, Albus had calmed down and whipped away the tears. It was unusual that Albus didn’t tell Scorpius all that happened, so Scorpius quickly figured that it had to be something serious.  
“Let me see your hand.” Scorpius didn’t wait for Albus’ permission and simply took it in his.  
Albus looked away. His eyes and cheeks were flushed already.  
Scorpius inhaled sharply but pulled himself together. His skin around his knuckles hung in bloody shreds. Scratches and bruises covered his hand. Albus hands were shaking. He got up and pulled Albus up with him. Then they walked over to one of the sinks. They didn’t talk. Scorpius slowly put Albus’ hand under the pouring water. Albus pressed his lips together but didn’t complain about the pain. Scorpius carefully rubbed his thump over his best friend’s hand to wash the blood off. Then he dried Albus’ hand with his own cloak.  
“Looks pretty bad.” Scorpius said serious. “We should probably go to the Hospital Wing.”  
Now Albus pulled his hand out of Scorpius grip and covered it under his cloak.  
“It’s fine.”  
Scorpius pulled a face. “Are you at least telling me what James did?”  
Albus looked down. “I really don’t want to talk about it. James will be gone in half a year and then he’s someone else’s problem.” 

 

Scorpius misused his nightly Perfect’s controlling shift often for his own purpose. Well, in his fifth year he had started with good intentions but soon he realized that he had to break the rules once in a while to make the right decisions. Blindly following the rules didn’t imply always doing the _right _thing. Life wasn’t that easy.__

____

Shortly past ten, he entered the Corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was in rage and determined to confront James. On his way he met Rose. She as well was patrolling during her Perfect shift.  
“Oh Scorpius! Did you miss me so much that you neglect your duties?” She asked teasing.  
“No!” Scorpius passed her.  
“What?” Rose asked confused.  
Scorpius stopped. “I mean yes, of course I missed you, but I’m here because I need to handle something.”  
Then he continued to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
“Wait! Where do you think you’re going?!” Rose followed him.  
Scorpius said the right password as he stood in front of the Fat Lady’s Portrait. Rose had told him their password at the beginning of their relationship. He never used it. He didn’t like to spend time in her Common Room. He felt out of place. The Fat Lady eyed him distrustful but had no other choice than to let him pass.  
“At least tell me what’s going on.” She pulled on his arm to stop him from entering. It didn’t work. “If you don’t stop right here, right now I have to report that to McGonagall!”  
Scorpius didn’t have time to discuss with Rose.  
“Is that blood on you cloak?” She suddenly asked and let go.  
Scorpius entered and look around. Only the older students were still up. Everyone stared at him.  
“JAMES!” Scorpius shouted.  
James slowly stood up from his armchair in front of the chimney and walked over. He looked amused. Immediately the whole room went dead silent. The two boys had the undivided attention of every Gryffindor student in this room.  
“How can I help you, _Malfoy?! _” He asked teasing.__  
Rose stood behind Scorpius unsure what to do.  
Scorpius stepped forward and pulled James closer on his arm so that only he could hear him. “We need to talk.”  
Instantly four other guys appeared behind James. Scorpius pulled out his wand in defence. James raised a hand to stop his friends. He observed Scorpius.  
“I’m listening.”  
“In private.” Scorpius looked at James meaningful. He knew damn well why he was here.  
“Uhhh… have you heard that. He wants to talk in private.”  
The other laughed.  
Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes.  
“It’s about of Albus.” Scorpius tried to act diplomatically.  
James expression grew colder. “Whatever you have to say, you can tell me right here in front of everyone.” He opened up his arms. It was the typical James show.  
Scorpius clenched his wand.  
“Leave Albus alone!”  
“Or what?”  
“OR I will have you get expelled. No need to tell you that you’ll lose everything! No pride; no glory for you.” Thanks to Albus, Scorpius could use this information as his advantage. He was aware that James kept it secret from his friends that he was at the edge of leaving Hogwarts.  
James looked like he was going to kill Scorpius. He had his wand ready but hesitated.  
“James, why do you hesitate? He comes to OUR Common Room and dares to threaten you. You can’t let him get away with that!” A friend called from behind.  
“Leave!” James pressed out because he knew Scorpius was right. He couldn’t fight him, otherwise he would have to face serious consequences.  
“First, you promise that you’ll leave Albus alone!” Scorpius now pointed his wand into James face with more confidence.  
“James, what are you waiting for?” A girl shouted.  
“He’s my brother.” He said as an excuse.  
Scorpius closed the gap and pulled James closer on his cloak. “That doesn’t give you the right to treat him like shit!”  
“What’s wrong with you Potter? Have you turned into a coward? It’s just Malfoy in front of you!” The voices around James grew louder.  
James lost it. He cast a Duelling Spell which hit Scorpius with full force. Scorpius hit the wall.  
“Scorpius!” Rose screamed and pressed her hands in front of her mouth. Then she quickly walked over to help him back on his feet.  
There was cheering from the other Gryffindors.  
Scorpius needed a moment to get back on his feet. James didn’t pay attention to him anymore. He thought he had already won and enjoyed being in the centre of attention.  
“Depulso.” Scorpius pressed out while he held his rips.  
It hit James. Scorpius got out of Rose’ grip and walked over. He dropped his wand. Then he leaned down over James and hit the popular Gryffindor as hard as he could, right in his face. Again and again. Suddenly he was pulled back by two huge guys. One hit him in his stomach, one into his already cracked rips. He coughed blood. His view became blurry. The pain floated his body. He only heard a high frequent tone as he hit the ground a second time. He saw Rose in front of him. She took a protecting position and cast a protection spell which appeared like an invisible wall.  
“EVERYONE, go to your dorms. NOW.” She said clear.  
There was complaining but everyone did as they were told. Only Scorpius and James were left on the floor. Both slowly got up.  
“You better leave.” James said.  
Scorpius coughed again. “Say it!”  
“What?” James shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”  
“Whatever you said to Albus. You hurt him! You always do. I don’t know what your deal is with him but once and for all… stop attacking Albus!”  
“Oh, he didn’t tell you? James cracked an evil smile.  
“For Dumbledore’s sake, could you both stop now?” Rose couldn’t believe they still argued after such a fight.  
“Rose.” Scorpius said serious. “Would you please leave us alone?”  
“What? Of course not!” She said furious.  
“Rose. Please.” It wasn’t a question. His voice revealed how determined he was to end this.  
She looked at him concerned.  
“Trust me.”  
She nodded. Then she left unwillingly.  
“Who would have thought you’re that brave little Slytherin Boy?”  
“Could you stop with your poor acting for once?” Scorpius was tired of James behaviour. “I won’t report the incident to McGonagall. You won’t be expelled.”  
“Generous.” James said emotionless.  
Scorpius closed his eyes and shook his head.  
“No wonder Albus hates you. He really deserves a better brother.”

____

There was a small pause. James got up and walked over with the rest of his energy. He picked up Scorpius’ wand. If James was going to hurt him now, he was unprotected. But James just sank down beside Scorpius and handed him his wand.  
“I just had an honest conversation with Albus. I told him that he would be better of if he stopped denning who he is and start being himself. It’s not my fault he couldn’t handle the truth.”  
“What do you mean?” Scorpius tried to concentrate but the pain still lingered.  
“You know what I mean.” James said meaningful.  
Scorpius pressed his fingers on his eyes. Of course, he knew that James hinted at those fucking rumours which weren’t dying.  
“He wants to suck digs. Everyone knows it. Except Albus … and you. Obviously. How ironic is that?”  
Scorpius got up. “You are his older brother, James. You’re supposed to protect him. Isn’t that what family is for? You and your House Pride - you’re such a hypocrite. It’s enough that everyone else is acting so fucking brainless. He surely doesn’t need you to be part of it. Everything comes so damn easy for you. You have everything you want, and you don’t even have to work for it! You would deserve being expelled and face it: If you weren’t James Potter you would have had to leave that school a long time ago. You’re just an arrogant spoiled child with a famous father. You’ve done nothing in your life that you can be proud of. That’s the reason you do all your ridiculous stuff which is supposed to make you legendary, but you know what? In the end NO ONE will remember you.”  
James didn’t say anything. He was speechless and that barely happened. Scorpius turned around, one last time.  
“If you hurt Albus again, I will make sure you lose everything.”  
Then he left.

 

Scorpius passed the Hospital Wing down on his way to the Dungeon. He had two options:  
_Let Madame Pomfrey patch him up and face the consequences or suffer in silence _.  
Seeing Madame Pomfrey was no real option. He would have needed to come up with a brilliant explanation why he looked like that. Beside Scorpius was an awful liar. Whenever they got into trouble, it was Albus who talked them out of any situation. Right now, nothing came to his mind… at least nothing Madame Pomfrey would buy. If he told the truth, he would have lost his privileges of being Perfect and most likely James would have been expelled. Instead he chose the unconventional third option: He went to the Potion Classroom.__

____

“Alohomora!” Slughorn’s shelf with his private ingredient supply opened.  
Without a second thought, he collected everything he needed for a Healing Paste. It was in the middle of the night and the Potion Classroom was flooded by the light of the full moon. He didn’t even need to cast Lumos. He doubted that these few ingredients would produce enough potion to heal all his wounds but otherwise Slughorn would have noticed the missing ingredients. They were supposed to learn healing textures not until next year, so it took him quiet a while to finish it. By now it was far past three. 

__

Scorpius stared at his results. It was not more than a teaspoon full of cream. He sighed. _At least it did work _.  
Totally exhausted, he went back into his dorm. Scorpius pulled the curtains of Albus’ bed aside. He made sure, not to make any noise. Albus was fast asleep. Scorpius smiled. Then he sat down at the edge of his bed and carefully took Albus’ hand which he hid under his pillow. He carefully spread the cool cream over Albus’ wounds. He could watch them heal. He tangled his fingers with Albus’. __

_____ _

Albus had been worth the fight. And even if Scorpius’ whole body hurt like hell, he’d do it again.  


+++

_____ _

“Who wants another round?” James laughed drunk and Scorpius and Albus held up their glasses.

_____ _


	3. Home

“Who wants another round?” James laughed drunk and Scorpius and Albus held up their glasses.  
“Soooo… you’re a Ministry Man now, Scorpius?!” James asked drunk.  
“No, I’m not! I just work in the Ministry because the Archive is located there. That doesn’t make me a Ministry Man.”  
“Face it: Your life will be dull and unbelievingly boring, and you’ll soon be forgotten by the world. I don’t even know where the Archive is, and I’ve been there a thousand times to visit Dad.” James fell back into old patterns.  
“Good to see you still kept a part of your old self. It’s … well it’s on the lowest floor BUT the work isn’t as boring as it sounds. All kinds of Ministry People with different ranks come and ask for stuff. I have access to all secrets of the Wizarding World… “ Scorpius was easily excited and immediately talked quicker.  
“Aha…” Albus didn’t even try to fake interest. He drank another shot. “Sounds pretty boring. You’ll probably get lost in the labyrinth of books down there and no one will ever find you. But you’d love to die that way – within tones of books and old parchments.”  
James laughed.  
“YOU would search for me, wouldn’t you?!” Scorpius asked shocked and grabbed Albus and shook him, pulling him closer.  
Albus laughed and leaned into Scorpius. “Ow, Scorp, you’re hurting me.” Albus laughed harder but Scorpius didn’t let go.  
“Would you??” Scorpius shook him harder and Albus almost fell from his chair.  
“Of course!” Scorpius smiled satisfied and let go.

“When is your first day at work?” Scorpius asked Albus.  
Albus sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. “Here’s my shift plan.” He handed it over to Scorpius.  
Scorpius ran over the page. Albus mostly worked night Shifts but only three times a week. He looked up from the plan to see that Albus bit his lip, pouring more whiskey in his glass.  
“You don’t look happy.” Scorpius figured.  
“Dad got me that job. He said I cannot do nothing until I know what I want in life. So, he asked uncle Neville to ask his wife to get me a job in the Leaky Caldron. I’m already know I’m not the born waiter. Not to mention that I hate people…”  
“Maybe it will be fun…?!” Scorpius poor attempts to cheer Albus up were responded by a death glance.  
“How is the Auror Academy, James?” Scorpius quickly changed the topic and turned towards James with flushed cheeks from all the alcohol he drank.  
“I quit.” James said dry.  
“Seriously?! You went on about it for years!”  
“You sound like my father.” James groaned. “To cut a long story short. It wasn’t like I couldn’t bring up the discipline… it was rather that I realised that I didn’t want to be a copy of dad or Teddy. It just took me a while to realise it…”  
“And your dad was mad about your decision?” Scorpius asked curious.  
“Haha… that would put it mildly. I just confessed during our stay in Spain, shortly after Albus coming out. Face it: dad was never good in handling such situations with empathy.”  
Scorpius looked shocked at Albus.  
Albus looked down and stared at his glass.  
“Merlin, you didn’t write him?” James rolled his eyes.  
Albus looked like he was going to kill James. He successfully avoided THIS topic the whole evening and now James brought it up so thoughtless.  
“I just didn’t want… I mean I couldn’t write anything because the journalists probably trapped my owls… at least dad advised me not to write too much…that’s all.”  
So that was the reason Albus didn’t answer any of Scorpius’ questions. Scorpius exhaled released. So there was nothing more going on he needed to worry about. He explained to himself.  
“Fuck dad.” James poured more wine in his glass.  
Scorpius looked unbelieving at James. Normally he blindly worshiped his father. Then he focused back on Albus.  
“What happened? Did your dad …”  
“I really don’t want to talk about my dad right now.” Albus cut him off. “I need some fresh air.” Albus got up and left to the balcony. 

Scorpius didn’t know how he was supposed to behave or what Albus expected him to do.  
“You should follow him outside.” James said as if he could read his mind.  
Scorpius looked up. “What happened to you within the last weeks? You’re barely acting like yourself… not that I don’t prefer the other you.”  
“Actually, it’s the opposite: I finally found myself. It’s difficult to explain but Albus helped me a lot even though he might not even realise that he’s the reason I started rethinking my life. Anyway… go. Albus needs you. More than you can imagine.”  
Scorpius stared at James and tried hard to find any hint of lying but he just couldn’t. He got up.  
“Ehhmm…” James cleared his throat and got up. “Bathroom?” He asked urgent.  
“Second door, left.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Thought you could take more.”  
James pressed a hand on his mouth and ran straight to the bathroom.

 

“Your brother dedicates our toilet.”  
Scorpius stepped out on the balcony.  
“Wasn’t he handled as Gryffindor’s hard drinking Quidditch Captain?” Scorpius asked sceptically.  
“Yeah. Just lies. He pukes after two beers.”  
It was a warm summer night. Scorpius sat down beside Albus. The night sky was clear and black. Their view shifted over the rooftops of London. Even though the life down there on the street continued, it didn’t seem to reach them at all. They were cut off the world. The streetlights were far away. It was quiet. No one said anything in a long while.  
Albus lit a cigarette.  
“You smoke?”  
“It calms me.” Albus leaned his head against the wall und looked up in the sky.  
Another long pause followed his answer.  
“Albus… Why haven’t you told me that you’re… that you don’t fancy girls?”  
Albus looked at the opposite side and crawled up on the small bench. Scorpius noticed that Albus had kept a well calculated distance to him. How could he not notice? Usually he was the touchiest person Scorpius knew. It was something that simply was a part of Albus. Scorpius had only spent a few hours with him since he was back, but he already felt like something between them was wrong.  
Albus took a deep breath. “I wanted to tell you… I really did but I couldn’t bring myself to confess to you. I mean back in school you always protected me, and I was glad you stood up for me and told the other to stop spreading rumours. But …at some point, I got the feeling that you denied the rumours of me being gay not to protect me but rather because it had been the most unthinkable thing to you.” He paused and his voice cracked: “I thought you were ashamed of me and…“He cleared his throat. “I guess I feared you’d hate me.”  
Scorpius stared at him caught. He knew that there was truth in Albus’ insight.  
“I was a total ass. I’m sorry. If I knew… Albus, if you told me earlier…” He reached out a hand and placed it on his arm. Albus looked at him. He looked vulnerable as never before.  
“Then what?” His eyes grew wide. Scared but with expectation.  
“… I … I dunno. I would have acted differently. I guess.”  
“Oh.” His voice revealed pure disappointment. Albus immediately looked down.  
“Can I ask you something?” Scorpius needed to get rid of a thousand questions. He couldn’t take seeing Albus like that. He decided it was the best time to get at least some things he carried with him for weeks, off his chest.  
“Sure.” Albus didn’t sound sure about his answer at all.  
“Since when did you know?”  
Albus pulled on his sleeves. A sign that he was nervous as hell.  
“Do you really need to know that?”  
Scorpius frowned. What was wrong with that question?  
Albus could read his mind. He swallowed. “Beginning of Fifth year.”  
Scorpius mouth fell open. “Fifth year?!” He repeated shocked.  
“It’s not a big deal. What else do you wanna know?” Albus tried his best to brush it off.  
“Three years.” Scorpius ignored his question. “You… you didn’t find the right time to tell me IN THREE YEARS?”  
Scorpius’ stomach dropped.  
“It’s complicated. I fought it a long time. Fifth year was hell. No need to tell you. We both needed to deal with the mess we made in our own way and you know I made myself responsible for all that had happened. It’s hard to explain. Please just… just accept that I couldn’t tell anyone. It wasn’t like I didn’t trust you. I just didn’t want it to be true for very long.”  
“You didn’t tell anyone?” Scorpius started to feel sick.  
Albus slowly shook his head. “I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. Who else in Merlin’s name would I have told?!” Albus cracked a smile, but Scorpius could see right through it. Albus was hurt.  
Tears shot in Scorpius’s eyes. He had been a terrible friend.  
“And you couldn’t tell me.” It was an obvious realization but saying it aloud made it awfully real.  
“Scorp…” Albus said soft.  
“You couldn’t tell me.” He accused himself.  
“It was my decision not to tell anyone.”  
“But I don’t understand. I would have kept your secret if you had wanted me to. I would have never…”  
“I know!” Albus cut him off sharply. “I know…” he added softer.  
He closed his eyes. “I couldn’t, ok?! Please stop asking.”  
Scorpius bit his lip but took Albus’ wish to his heart. Meanwhile it was getting colder and Scorpius got up to get them a blanket. As he settled again on the little bench, he covered them both with that one blanket. It was rather small, and Scorpius moved automatically closer to get a part of the blanket as well.  
“James still locks himself in the bathroom.” He informed Albus.  
“We probably need to throw him out tomorrow. I’m not gonna babysit him when he has a hangover. It’s so annoying.”  
Albus yawned. “I’m really tired.”  
“You don’t even know where you room is.” Scorpius chuckled.  
“It’s fine. I’ll stay here a bit longer.” Albus said sleepy.  
Scorpius put his arm around Albus. Albus placed his head on his shoulder. It had become the most natural thing to be close. It had started with a hug, but after what they had experienced, their need to feel each other’s closeness increased unconsciously. They had been the only ones who knew each other’s pain. So, it wasn’t spurring that soon after their disaster journey, they found themselves cuddling or even holding hands sometimes. Even back then, Scorpius had been aware, what picture they created on the outside. No one understood their kind of connection. It was unique. Deep down, he knew quiet well, how all the rumours started in the fist place. He wasn’t quiet innocent. Back then he tried his best to ignore them.  
“Albus?” Scorpius whished.  
“Mmmmmhhh…?”  
“Do you still want to move in with me after all what happened?”  
Albus cracked a smile. “I was about to ask you the same question.” Still he remained in that position without moving an inch.  
Scorpius pulled him closer. “You can be such an idiot, you know that?! I really hated to be without you.”  
“Me, too.” Albus cuddled up under the blanked.  
“Today is the first day I feel home since I moved in.” Scorpius admitted.  
“Thanks, Scorp.” He said almost not hearable.  
“For what?”  
“For not hating me.”


	4. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take some time until I'll continue that fic, but as apology: here's a pretty long chapter. Hope, you enjoy it. :)

“Scorp… passst Scorpius!!” Albus shook his best friend.  
“Mhhhmmm…” Scorpius groaned into his pillow. He slowly put his head aside and blinked several times.  
“Scorp…” Albus obviously felt bad for waking him and already pulled on his sleeves because he was nervous as hell.  
“It’s four in the morning. What the fuck?! I’ve to get up in less than two hours.”  
“I quit!” Albus interrupted him before more accusations were thrown at him.  
Now Scorpius sat up quiet awake. “You what?”  
“I quit. It’s not a big deal.”  
“Albus, you wake me in the middle of the night. It is a big deal. You worked for Hannah for less than two weeks. What happened? I thought you said it wasn’t that bad. And… and… what about your deal with your dad? He will probably stand in front of our door as soon as he heard about it. If you don’t work, he won’t pay your part of the rent.”  
“Scorp, stop!” Albus groaned and let himself fall beside his friend and pulled his blanket over his head. “I do know all that! No need to tell me. Why can’t you just say something like: everything will be fine. Your dad will understand… bla bla… what normal people say in such situations.”  
“Oh. Yeah. Right. Ehhmmm… everything will be ok…” He said unconvinced.  
Albus uncovered his face and rolled his eyes. “Thanks. I feel so much better.” He said sarcastically.  
“Therefore, I’m your best friend.” Scorpius said satisfied.  
Albus hit him. “You just made it worse. I’m totally freaking out!”  
“Sorry. I’m not at my best… but in my defence: it’s four in the fucking morning.”  
“Yeah… sorry about that.” Albus meant it.  
Both sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
“You wanna sleep here?” Scorpius asked after a while.  
Albus turned his head and looked at Scorpius, just nodding. He quickly got out of his jeans and threw his jacket on the ground, crawling under the blanket.  
“I guess I won’t find any peaceful sleep. Will you tell me what happened?” Scorpius rolled on his side to face Albus. Albus still lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.  
“You know, in the Leaky Caldron are really old and stubborn and annoying witches and wizards …” Albus took a deep breath and rubbed his eye. “They make stupid comments. Hannah tells me all the time to not pay attention to them. I’m really sick and tired of those ignorant …arggg… never mind.”  
“Is that the reason you quit tonight?”  
“No… yes… maybe it’s one of the reasons. Today there was a guy. He was maybe a bit older, but he was nice and we talked and Hannah was already pissed that I lost sight of the other guests, but it was nicer talking to him than to wait at table of those old bastards.”  
Scorpius swallowed the upcoming jealousy and continued listening.  
Albus turned his head away from Scorpius. “Well, to cut a long story short, it turned out he was a journalist from the Daily Prophet. He asked me really private things. At some point, I realised that he wasn’t interested in me… only my story. It’s probably too late anyway and he has all the information he wanted.” Albus said bitter. “On top, Hannah gave me a talk in the kitchen in front of all the other staff about how bad I performed tonight and that she needed me to focus on work. I was supposed to continue to wait a table of frequenters. They hadn’t been very nice to me lately, so I asked her if I could switch and work in the kitchen. She said no. I pulled myself together and got them their order. I paid attention that it was the right order but they insisted I was wrong and said something like… “ Albus bit his lip. “Well you can imagine what they said. I smashed their drinks on the ground. Told them to shut up and bolted.” Albus quickly ended his story and clenched his fist.  
“Shit.” Scorpius reached out for Albus’ arm, but Albus still didn’t make a move to turn towards him.  
“Forget those idiots.” Still no reaction from Albus.  
“Albus…” Scorpius said soft.  
Now Albus did turn his head. His eyes were filled with tears he had fought. Scorpius immediately pulled him into a hug.  
“I would have probably quit much earlier. Your dad will understand, and you’ll find something new, something better. Fuck it.”  
Albus laughed weakly. “I guess you’re right…”  
“…as always.” Scorpius added and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

Scorpius quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed without making too much noise. Albus was still fast asleep in his bed, but he was already late for work. He gathered all the stuff he needed, got his bag and went straight to the door. He was sure he had forgotten something. He opened the door and unexpected bumped into someone who stood right in front of their door.  
Scorpius looked up irritated. He inhaled sharply as he saw WHO stood there right in front of him.  
“Ehhhmmm… hi… morning Mr. Potter. Hello.” He rubbed his head.  
Harry eyed him shortly. “Morning Scorpius. I need to talk to Albus.” He passed him with flying robes, without regarding him any further.  
His father would have called his behaviour unpolite. Scorpius first didn’t move an inch, shocked to be ignored like that. Then he ran after him. “Albus is still asleep. He had a night shift and came home late last night…” He was about to grab Harry’s arm to keep him from walking but couldn’t bring himself to do so. Still, it was Harry Potter right in front of him.  
Harry opened the door to Albus’ room. It was empty. Scorpius had already forgotten that Albus slept in his bed tonight.  
Harry tuned back to Scorpius. “Where’s Albus?” He asked impatient.  
Scorpius sneaked in the room and decided to play dumb. “Oh. Ehhmmm… Albus?”

“Yes Albus! Where is he?” 

“Good question.” Scorpius was the worst liar.

“Whatever you think you need to hide - this is not the right time.”

“How about you come back tonight. For dinner? I am really already late for work, Mr. Potter and …”

In that very moment Scorpius’ bedroom door swung open and Albus stepped outside, rubbing his eyes, yawning. He only wore boxers and a shirt. 

“Is there a reason you’re so damn noisy, Scorp?!” Albus immediately stopped as he saw his father in his flat.

Harry pressed a hand on his eyes and took a deep breath. “Get dressed Albus. I need to talk to you. I have an appointment at 10. So, hurry.” He obviously ignored the fact that Albus came out of Scorpius’ room. 

Scorpius had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was torn apart: Still, he needed to get to work. But he didn’t want to leave Albus alone either. 

“What do you want, dad?” Albus said annoyed and passed him, going straight in the kitchen. He poured some water in a glass. Harry followed him in rage. Scorpius followed Harry like a shadow.

“I want to talk to you – ALONE.”

“I don’t mind if Scorpius listens and I’d appreciate it if you’d hold it short. I’m pretty tired. I came home late last night.” He said as if he didn’t care. Scorpius knew Albus well enough to see right through him to see that he only played a role and it took all of him to keep calm.

Harry wasn’t happy about the situation, but gave in. “Fine. Neville just sent me an urgent owl. You quit! You have no idea how hard it was to get you a job. I won’t tolerate your behaviour, Albus. I expect from you to apologize to Hannah and continue your work at the Leaky Caldron as if nothing happened.”

It didn’t take long until Albus lost it. “You don’t even wanna know WHY I decided to quit? It wasn’t out of a whim if you think that. I tried, ok? I really tried. It didn’t work. Those people there…”

Harry raised a hand. “I don’t want to hear any excuses. You can’t tell me that quitting after two weeks means trying. That’s defiantly not how we raised you.”

“You’re not even listening, Dad!” Albus screamed. 

Harry shook his head. “If this…” He pointed around him. “…doesn’t work, you’ll come home.” He took a deep breath and seem to collect his thoughts. “Look, we – you mother and I – would prefer to have you home. We can help you with the difficult situations you’re facing right now.”  
“Haha. Don’t be ridiculous. You tell me that especially YOU want to help your gay son to get through life without being abused or questioned by the whole fucking world? You will help me being accepted even if you hate the way I am? Thanks dad. I’ll stay here where I’m wanted.” 

“You always twist my words! Whatever this is between you two. Scorpius can’t help you. You need to focus on getting a job. You graduated below average. Have you even wasted one thought about your future?”

“This has nothing to do with Scorpius! I’ve told you that before!”

Scorpius hat totally melted into the background. He felt he didn’t belong here anymore.

“And I am trying to figure out what I wanna do, ok?! Just give me some time. I’m not the only student who doesn’t know what he wants to do after Hogwarts. It’s just such a big deal because Harry Potter is my father and the whole Wizarding World needs to know what my life looks like in every fucking detail as if their lives depend on it. I just wish I could disappear somewhere no one knows me!” Albus said desperate. 

“We’re not going anywhere this way. We’ve talked about that. Try to be more cooperative. I can help you to deal with the dark side of being in society’s focus. How about you pack your stuff and come home and we talk about everything? Together with your mother – as family.” 

“I am home!! The last thing I want is to come with you… and if you haven’t noticed: you didn’t even deny that you hate me for who I am.”

“Albus I didn’t mean…” 

“Just leave.” 

Harry knew that he had no chance to reach his son. He nodded in resignation. “Just know that you can always come home. We are there.” Then he shortly waited for a reaction but Albus just stared at the ground with his arms crossed. Harry sighed desperate, but turned around and left, slowly closing the door behind him. 

Albus turned back to the sink to pour more water in his glass. “Aren’t you late for work?” He said emotionless. 

“I…” Scorpius voice pitched as if he was caught that he was still there. He felt out of place. He cleared his throat. “Albus I’m sorry your dad was such a …”

“It’s fine. It’s always like this. It’ll always be. Just head to work. Your boss surly is mad already.” 

Scorpius was unsure what to do, but Albus was right.

Albus turned around and smiled a big fake smile. “It’s fine. See you tonight. I’ll prepare dinner.”

Scorpius didn’t smile back at him but nodded. “Ok. I could stay, you know? If you want me to.”

“Oh, come on. You love your job.” Albus went over and slightly pushed him towards the door. “GooOoo…” Albus chuckled. It was still fake, but Scorpius was glad that he could leave without feeling too bad about it.

 

Scorpius was totally exhausted as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m home!” He called out, expecting to find a moody and depressed Albus on the couch. Instead Albus turned around the corner quiet enthusiastic and with a big grin on his face – to Scorpius’ surprise a real one. 

“I cooked.” Albus announced and vanished in the kitchen. 

Scorpius sat down at the dinner table likewise irritated and distrustful.

As Albus placed everything on the table, Scorpius eyed him carefully. Albus was in a good mood; actually, in a great mood. Scorpius wondered if this morning ever happened or if Albus had been obliviated. 

“Did you have a bad day?” Albus asked concerned as he shovelled lots of food on his plate. 

“Well, my boss wasn’t happy that I was late, but he said if it doesn’t happen again soon, it’s fine. I skipped lunch and worked overtime to catch up with everything. Unfortunately, Minister Granger was on my list this morning. She urgently needed some stuff and wasn’t too happy that I stood out rather negative…” 

“You still call her Minister Granger?” Albus raised an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Scorpius said as a matter of course. 

Albus pulled a face, signalising him that he found it rather ridiculous that he still wasn’t allowed to call her Hermione. 

Scorpius continued eating without deepening that topic. “That’s really awesome. You should cook more often.” 

“Thanks.” Albus smiled happy.

Scorpius almost didn’t dare to ask: “How was your day?” He sneaked unsure over but Albus mood didn’t change.

“Awesome!”

Scorpius looked at him questioning. 

“I know what you think. But well, after dad and you left, I simply couldn’t go back to sleep. I was upset but I didn’t want Dad to ruin my day (again). I meant it when I said that I wish I could leave somewhere where no one knows me. To be honest I wish wasn’t part of this world anymore.”

Scorpius didn’t know what to respond.

“So, I went totally aimless through the streets for hours and ended up in the Muggle Part of London.”

Scorpius frowned. Albus grin grew bigger. Scorpius stopped eating. “That look means trouble, Albus.”

“No trouble. I promise. But I’d rather show you than explain.” He gave him the cutest look. 

“Show me Muggle London? I dunno.” 

“Please Scorp!” Albus begged. “It Friday night, what else have you planned?”

“You know Rose wanted to reanimate dating. Tonight, is actually Date Night.”

Albus just looked at him. Both knew that Scorpius desperately searched for excuses to get out of Rose’ evening plans.

“Parchment is in the drawer.” Albus casually pointed at the spot where ink and parchment were stored. 

Scorpius felt bad for a second, then he scribbled down a note with another sad excuse and send it over to Rose. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Flashback:

“I love your flat! If Al hates it, I’ll move in.” Rose let herself fall on Scorpius’ bed.  
“He doesn’t hate it!” Scorpius said forced.  
“You just said…”  
“I know what I’ve said.” His voice revealed bitterness.  
Rose looked at him with pity. “Look, he’s only back for a few days. Give him some time. It’s Albus. Nothing comes easy for him.”  
“Could you stop, please?” Scorpius was tired of listening to Rose.  
Rose pulled a face. They had discussed that topic over and over.  
“Ok. Ok. Then at least come over.” She held out her hand.  
Scorpius looked at her. He knew what she was up to.  
“No more hiding in classrooms, no more uncomfortable chairs and tables. This is too good to be true.”  
She threw her arms back and closed her eyes as if she would sink into his bed. Scorpius lay down bedside her. She opened her eyes again and looked him deep in his eyes. She started kissing him. Scorpius kissed her back half-hearted. It was rather a reflex. He leaned over her and opened the buttons of her blouse. She moaned and took Scorpius’ face in her hands. Scorpius wasn’t in the mood and soon enough she would find out.  
“Don’t you have to be home for dinner?” Scorpius mumbled into the kiss.  
“I’d rather be here with you.” Rose brushed it off.  
Her hand wandered down to his pants. She rubbed over the fabric. “Relax.”  
She softly pushed him down into the pillows and climbed on top. He couldn’t relax. She pulled down his boxers and kissed down his belly. Scorpius could feel her tongue, her lips and her hot breath. The first time she had done that, he had come so quickly. Now he couldn’t focus on what she was doing.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked and looked up.  
“Nothing.” He said way too quickly. “Just continue.”  
She did. Scorpius closed his eyes. Just as too many times within the past weeks a certain picture popped up in his head. A picture he probably shouldn’t have in mind when his girlfriend gave him such an amazing blow job. She ran her tongue over his full length and gently closed her lips around his glans. Rose had always been ambitious to be the best in everything and although Scorpius didn’t have a comparison, he was pretty sure that was close to perfection… Just that it didn’t quiet have an effect on him and he refused to analyse why. She moved her head steady up and down. The combination of the pictures in front of his inner eye and the quicker rhythm started to feel good. He gave in to that feeling. Little waves of pleasure floated his body. He was locked in his head: it was inevitable not to imagine it:  
“Albus.” He moaned.  
Rose looked up confused. “What?”  
Scorpius eyes shot open. “I … I mean …what … what if Albus comes home?” Scorpius begged she would buy it.  
“He surly can take it. He probably knows quiet well what we’re doing here.” She said by the way.  
She didn’t have the chance to continue where she stopped a second ago.  
“What?” Scorpius gasped.  
“Forget it.” She sighed.  
“Do… do you think he...?”  
Rose sat up annoyed and wrapped the blanket around her body. It was impossible to create a romantic atmosphere.  
“Merlin, Scorp. Yes! He probably had lots of sex. James said he went out partying almost every night. What do you think he has been doing? Holding hands?”  
Scorpius stared at her blankly. She let herself fall back into the pillows right beside Scorpius.  
“I really looked forward to have sex with you today. I really need sex.” She sighed.  
“Sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.” Scorpius put an arm around his knees, already knowing that he didn’t want to answer the question himself. On top, he felt guilty. He knew Rose well enough to figure that she used sex as outlet for stress. They stayed like that in silence for quiet a while until she decided it was better to leave. Rose got dressed and put some lipstick on before she was about to leave.  
Albus entered the flat with a huge shopping bad. He wanted to cook dinner for him and Scorpius. His face immediately dropped as he saw Rose. “Hi. Rose.” He greeted her monotone.  
“Don’t worry, I’m almost gone.”  
She kissed Scorpius. Albus looked away.  
“You know… maybe we should go on a date…” Rose proposed out of the blue.  
“A date?” Scorpius asked sceptically.  
“Yeah, why not. Maybe it’s a good thing to … you know … let us remember how it had felt when we first got together.” Scorpius knew he messed up and Rose was already finding a solution for their dilemma.  
“Ehhh… sure.” Scorpius agreed. What else was he supposed to say?  
She smiled satisfied and then she left. “Then we have a date? Friday Night?”  
“Sure.” Scorpius repeated and closed the door behind her.  
Albus frowned. “Dating?” He asked amused.  
“Shut up.”  
Albus still looked at him curious.  
Scorpius bit his lip. “How was your day with your dad?” He quickly tried to change the topic. Wrong question.  
Albus looked at Scorpius uncomprehending. “I told you I don’t wanna talk about it!”

“But we have to talk about it sometime.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Because you have the right to know everything about my life and my feelings.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll tell you all about my fabulous day with my dad and my glorious coming out to him, right after we talked about your relationship with Rose.”

It hit Scorpius unexpected. “Eh… what? We’re great. There is no need to talk about anything. It’s going great. She’s great.” 

Albus looked at him unimpressed. “Have you noticed you used the word ‘great’ three times?”

“Ehhhmmm… yeah.” He didn’t. He felt caught.

“Of course, I’m not talking to you about my dad. Haven’t you ever asked yourself why? I tried to talk to you about Rose, but you never wanted to hear it. For a long time, I thought you didn’t want to talk to ME because I wasn’t getting along with her or because she’s family. But be honest: you always abstract from your own problems. You always find an excuse for everything. You’re not honest to yourself. Truth is: you’re damn unhappy with Rose. And that for quiet a while. So, I said it aloud. What now?” Albus just stared at him waiting for any reaction. 

Albus hit a nerve. Scorpius felt naked. Scorpius cleared his throat and went over in the kitchen. “What have you brought for dinner?”

End of Flashback.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Ready?” Albus held out his hand. 

Scorpius smiled and took it without hesitation and Albus apparated. Both ended up in front of an old industrial hall. It was pitch dark. Behind them a huge steel gate was locked with chains. Scorpius turned around nervous, but Albus already continued his way to the door with excitement. As Scorpius turned back around Albus was far gone. He quickly caught up. 

‘Scorpius is a follower. Not a leader.’ He heard his dad echoed in his head. He once heard him say that as he talked to Ginny. ‘How right he was.’ He sighed and followed Albus blindly. 

Albus stopped in front of a thick steel door. “Alohomora.” The door cracked open loudly. Albus stepped in without hesitation. 

Scorpius grabbed Albus arm to hold him back. “Albus Severus Potter! Are we just about to break in a Muggle warehouse or whatever this is? THIS wasn’t what I pictured when you told me we were spending the night in Muggle London! If I knew what you have been up to, I’d have spend the evening with Rose!” 

Albus put his head aside. He didn’t buy that. “There’s still time to meet Rosieee. Feel free to go. I’m not holding you back.” 

Scorpius let go of Albus arm and blushed slightly. 

“Thought so.” Albus suppressed a smile. “Lumos maxima!” The hall was illuminated by Albus’ wand. 

“Wooowww.” Was all Scorpius managed to say. 

It was a huge hall with uncountable windows and massive structural steel works which surrounded them. Lots of pictured were hanging on the walls on several floors. 

“THIS is an Art Exhibition.” Albus said reverent as if this hall was the answer to everything. 

They slowly started walking and Albus explained everything he got to know about that kind of art today. 

“Oh, I almost forgot: You want?” He took a joint out of his pocket. 

“Where in Dumbledore’s name did you get that?!” Scorpius asked shocked. “I thought you quit smoking weed after school.”

“No. Never said that. I still get everything I need from Jacob Ward. Remember him? The Hufflepuff guy who always stole the most exclusive leaves and herbages from Professor Sprout and never got caught?” Albus lit it and took a deep drag. Then he handed it over to Scorpius.

“Yeah I remember him.” Scorpius bit his lip. He took it and inhaled as well. He’d rather not remember Jacob. There was a time Albus spent much time with him especially when he was with Rose and Scorpius could still feel the jealousy-monster inside him rising.

“Do you still meet him?” Scorpius tried to sound as emotionless as possible. It didn’t work and his voice became quiet high.

“No. He doesn’t want to meet me. Says is too dangerous because the journalists are glued to me momentarily. So, James gets it for me.” Albus wasn’t bothered by not seeing him.

“Oh good.” Scorpius said relieved and took another drag.

“Good? Why is that good?” Albus wondered and signalised him he wanted the joint back.

“I… I mean, good that you at least get weed at all.”

“A second ago you sounded pretty accusing that I still smoke.” Albus frowned.

“Yes… no… I… how about you tell me why we’re here and why do you actually know so much about that place!” Scorpius tried to abstract from his insecurity. 

They settled on a little sofa in a corner. 

“So, I somehow ended here, and I think it was supposed to be that way. I met a student who is part of this project and he told me all that stuff about the Muggle Arts and it’s only a tiny bit of what’s possible. There are no limits. I mean it’s perfect. There is a school only for that kind of stuff. Ok I admit, I hated Hogwarts more than anything but from what Dean told me…

“Dean..?!” Scorpius frowned.

“Yeah that Muggle student! Aren’t you listening or are you just stoned?” Albus took Scorpius face in his hands and looked at him determined. “Concentrate! This is important to me, Scorp.” 

“I’m listening.” Scorpius swallowed. Albus shortly nodded and let go of his face again.

“Where was I? Right, from what Dean told me this school is not comparable to Hogwarts. It another kind of school system and I think I could like it. I wanna try it and the best: I could stop being part of the Wizarding World… at least for now. The journalist can’t reach me here. There are too many laws that would be broken if they tried to reach out for me at such a place. What do you say?”

“I dunno…” Scorpius was slightly overburdened by all the information and being in that none sober state didn’t make it easier. It meant huge changes and he didn’t want anything to change between them. “Would you still share the flat with me?” He asked sheepish.

Albus laughed. “That’s the first thing you worry about after all I told you?!” 

Scorpius blushed.

“Of course, I’ll stay!”

Scorpius smiled but wasn’t convinced. Albus read his mind.

“I know you think I’m too quick with my decision. But to be honest there is something else that makes me wanna try that new life… Dean told me that the Muggle Society is actually ok with … well people like me. It’s nothing unusual anymore. At least not in bigger cities and there is a group of…” Albus paused. “gay students.” He said it aloud in front of Scorpius for the first time. “I really just wanna be part of something. I want to feel welcomed and home, you know.” Albus now looked down and pulled in his sleeves. 

Scorpius looked down and his heart started to beat much quicker. He actually understood Albus but couldn’t bring himself to confess. Not now. But he knew Albus well enough, to know, that if he had something in mind, he was willing to everything to reach his aim - no matter how much it cost. He was a pure Slytherin.

“So, you’ll attend that Art School.” He smiled. “It does sound like the right thing for you to do and you sure will be awesome, but you need to promise me something…”

Albus looked up not knowing what to expect.

“You still cook dinner.” Scorpius smirked.

“Always.” Albus smiled back.

 

They continued walking through the halls. By now they wandered around on the highest floor. On one steel girder, under the roof, hung a swing. Albus stopped. It was out of reach. He looked at Scorpius with an evil smirk. Scorpius needed a moment to interpret Albus intentions. 

“Oh no. No way. I mean… it’s not even in reach. Whoever put it there surly didn’t want people to use it. Isn’t that what you told me the whole night: art is supposed to question things.”

“I know. You are right but it’s a swing. Come on, it will be so much fun! We just have to climb over there.” Albus was already climbing up and as always after first lecturing him, Scorpius followed. 

“Ok… I can do that.” Scorpius tried to calm himself as he was several meters over the ground, right behind Albus. 

As they both reached the swing they looked down. 

“What now genius?” Scorpius asked sceptically.

“Ok…wait…” Albus looked around. “I’ll be part of the Muggle World, so we won’t use magic to get down there.” 

“Great.” Scorpius panicked.

“I will slide down the robes and sit down on the swing at first. You slide down next…”

“How is that possible?!” 

“Have you never done that as a kid? Share a swing?”

“Have you forgotten that my Dad kept me hidden from the world and you were my first friend ever?” 

“Oh yeah right. Ok, listen: You have to sit on my lap and face me. It will work. THIS is going to be so much fun. I promise.”

Albus climbed down and slid down the robe as planned. “I’m there! Come down. Don’t worry. It’s safe.”

Scorpius didn’t want to know how stupid he looked as he climbed down with shaky hands. 

“You’re almost there. A little bit right.” Albus guided him.

Scorpius slowly reached out and grabbed the robe. Then he slid down just as Albus instructed him. He ended up on his best friend’s lap and immediately blushed. “Oww… just… “ Scorpius moved to sit more comfortable. That was quiet something new and a rather awkward position. He faced Albus who now as well seemed totally uncomfortable with that more than close body contact. 

“Ready?” Albus asked blushing. 

And before Scorpius had even the chance to answer, he started swinging. The surrounding became a blur. Fresh air hit their faces with every swing. Nothing was beside them, nothing was under them. It was the feeling of pure freedom. Butterflies filled Scorpius’ stomach. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the adrenaline kicking in. He leaned back further, so that they swung faster and higher. 

“This is … just… wow.” Scorpius ginned.

Albus just smiled. Both were totally high and that made the moment even more intense. It was surreal. Both were lost in the moment. At some point, they became too fast for Scorpius taste. He leaned back towards Albus. Albus now let go of the robes and put his arms on Scorpius’ back, completely relying on him. They looked at each other. Their whole surrounding melted into the background. They only saw each other. Scorpius got lost in Albus deep green eyes. There was something undeniable between them. Everything around them was forgotten. A force pulled them closer. It had always been there, but now it felt like a magnet which pulled so hard, that both couldn’t resist. Albus eyes were quiet melancholic. They slowed down. Scorpius couldn’t fight it anymore. He slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes. Albus did the very same and mirrored Scorpius movement. And then – finally – after all that time of sexual tension – their lips met. Albus lips were so much softer than Scorpius ever thought. He had lost count of how many times he had imagined that moment. Not a single version in his head came even close to that moment. It was real. He felt like he was going to implode. Albus opened his mouth. Scorpius silently moaned into it. He wanted to be closer. So much closer. He wanted to melt into Albus. In that very moment, he realised that THIS – right here, right now – was all he actually ever wanted, and he wanted it for the rest of his life. A life with Albus. He had one comparison: kissing Rose all these times before didn’t even come close to that one kiss with Albus. After an eternity, someone broke the kiss. Scorpius had lost all sense of time. Albus still had his hands on Scorpius’ back. He pulled him closer and rested his cheek on his chest, so they didn’t have to face each other. Scorpius was consciously aware of how fast his heart was beating. By now they almost stopped swinging. They stayed like that for a while. This very moment was about to change everything. Everything they both knew. Scorpius placed a soft kiss in Albus messy hair. 

“What did just happen?” Albus whispered insecure. Scorpius could feel him shaking.

A thousand thought collided in Scorpius’ head: so many things made sense now. It was like it all fell into place. But at the same time, it was the scariest moment in his life. If he thought it through, what that meant for them, tones of consequences popped up in his head. He pushed them all aside and decided to just enjoy the moment.

“Something I wanted to do for a very long time… I just realised now.”

Albus looked up. He was speechless. That barely happened. They looked at each other. Scorpius couldn’t resist and kissed him again. It was shorter, softer, sweeter. Then he smiled into the kiss. 

“Shall we get down?” Scorpius asked still with his lips’ on Albus.

Albus smiled as well. “Yeah.” He grinned and now looked at Scorpius. “I can hardly feel my legs anymore.” He chuckled.


	5. Right and Wrong

Scorpius hugged Albus and apparated them both back home in their flat. Unconsciously he thought about Albus’ room. They crashed on Albus’ bed. Scorpius lay underneath Albus. 

“Owww!” Albus rubbed his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he bumped his forehead on Scorpius’ cheek bone. “Have you forgotten how to apparate?!” 

Scorpius could only laugh. He, too, rubbed his face, right where Albus had hit his forehead, but he was way too happy to let the pain overrule. 

“You’re an idiot, Scorp. This was the last time I let you apparate us somewhere. I mean you could have gotten us killed.” 

Albus slowly opened his eyes again and looked around. Then he first realised where exactly Scorpius had apparated them. He paused. The combination of adrenaline, endorphins and the effects of weed did its best to keep Scorpius laughing. Albus didn’t move an inch. He froze in that position and just stared at Scorpius unbelievingly. At some time, Scorpius realised Albus was looking at him as if he had just been told he was going to be picked as next player for the national quidditch team. He stopped laughing and softly pulled on Albus’ arm. Albus leaned down in slow motion. He lay down right beside Scorpius without leaving an inch space. 

_They looked at each other with such intensity that the magic which surrounded them became visible._

No one said anything in a long while. Scorpius could drown in Albus’ dark green eyes. Albus leaned forward and kissed him. First soft and full of emotions. The feeling was too good to be true.

_He tasted like cigarettes, home and adventure._

Soon the kisses became more pleasurable. They had been longing for each other for so unbearably long. Albus took Scorpius’ face in his hands and climbed half on top. Scorpius gave in to every movement. It felt as the most natural thing to have Albus kiss him like that. He knew already he was his. Scorpius locked his arms around Albus’ neck. 

_His heart was pounding in his ears._

Albus pressed his hips against Scorpius’ to create more friction. Even through the fabric of their jeans, he could feel that they both were hard already from just kissing. Scorpius moaned loudly into Albus’ mouth and dug his fingers deeper into his green hoody he had kept since his fourth year in Hogwarts. Albus breathed heavily. Albus quickly sat up and got out of his hoody and t-shirt. Then he leaned back down and kissed Scorpius again. Scorpius let his fingers run over Albus’ skin. Just kissing was already overwhelming. He wanted him so badly. Albus kissed down Scorpius’ neck, his hand wandered under his shirt. His hands were everywhere. 

_Scorpius felt the goose bump start to raise._

He didn’t know what to focus on. Albus’ fingers found the button of Scorpius’ pants and quickly unbutton them. 

Scorpius wanted everything from Albus, but one little thought scratched in the back of his head. 

“Albus.” He forced himself to say - half moaning half whispering.

Albus was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t hear him at first.

“Albus.” Scorpius said more determined and his hands shot down to his own pants to stop Albus from working his way into his boxers. 

Albus looked up in shock as he realised that Scorpius obviously didn’t like how things turned out between them.

“I’m sorry… I can’t … Albus this isn’t right…”

Albus’ facial expression grew colder with every word. Albus shored up on his elbows to create physical space between them. Then he got up. 

“But I thought you wanted it…” He pressed a hand on his mouth in horror.

“No, you got that wrong. Let me explain. This has nothing to do with you…” Scorpius quickly tried to collect his thoughts.

“I’m so stupid. I knew it… Fuck! What have I done?!” Albus said rather to himself than to Scorpius while he picked up his t-shirt from the ground. Then he quickly turned around, running out of his room.

“Albus wait!” Scorpius called after him. He quickly got up and followed him.

Albus busily searched for his wand, a jacket and his shoes. As he finally collected everything, he was just about to apparate but Scorpius grabbed his arm last minute. 

“For Dumbledore’s sake, Albus, listen to me!” He said overburdened by the whole new situation. 

“Leave me alone!”

“No!” Scorpius took a deep breath. “I want you! More than anything in this world.” So. He said it for the first time. And it felt right. As right as something can feel. It felt like he needed to say it aloud to make himself internalize it was the one and only thing that had been missing all the time. The last part of the puzzle of himself.

Albus looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

Scorpius was shaking. There was no turning back now. “I am sorry it took me so unbelievingly long to admit it. You have no idea how much I hate myself for hurting you with all my actions in the past. It’s haunting me ever since the article was printed in the Daily Prophet. I want to share everything with you – for the rest of my life!” He paused. “There is just ONE LAST thing I need to clear! I need to tell Rose that we’re over. I need to break up before I start something new. It’s not fair and I couldn’t enjoy the time with you if I didn’t talk to her first. It’s simply not right. She deserves better.” 

Albus needed some time to proceed what he had been told. Then he cracked a smile. “You’re the best person I know.”

Scorpius smiled sadly and looked down. “I’m not so sure. I’ve made some pretty bad mistakes…” 

Albus took a deep breath. “Yeah. You’re right.” He said serious.

Scorpius looked up at him. He didn’t expect such an answer. 

“But that doesn’t mean I love you less.” Albus said it by the way but it couldn’t have hit Scorpius any harder. It hit the air out of his lungs. The one thing that was unsaid between them was finally out. Before Scorpius could even think about an adequate response, Albus continued. “I think we should talk about some things when you’re back. But first find Rose.”

Scorpius just stupidly nodded.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

FLASHBACK

Scorpius had one favourite tree which had always been there in the garden since he could think. It was huge. He dozed in the shadow. Suddenly Albus’ owl landed beside him and woke him by biting his finger.  
“Owww…” Scorpius looked down beside him. He immediately recognized her and took the letter. She complained because usually she would get something to eat from Scorpius in return. He opened it. That was definitely Albus’ handwriting. 

 

_“Dear Scorpius,_  
_I thought about that moment for years and now I have no time to collect my thoughts. I should have told you in person a long time ago. I’m pretty sure you already read Rita’s article about me. And all that’s left for me to do is confirm that it’s true. I’m gay. I wanted to tell you a thousand times before and I thought about a thousand ways to come out but every time I found sad excuses why it was neither the right time nor the right place. I just couldn’t gather the courage. Guess there’s a reason why I wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor. The more time passed, the less I cared what anyone would say, expect for you… (and my dad to be honest). Now I don’t have the chance to tell you my way. But beside hating how everything came out in the end, I’m relieved my secret is finally revealed. It’s like I can breathe again, and I feel more like myself than in a long time… but I think you already did notice that something was wrong, didn’t you?!_  
_Anyway, I feel like shit because I have no idea how you think about me now. I haven’t changed, ok?! Nothing has changed. I promise! I’m fucking scared that you’ll hate me. Actually, always was… which was the main reason I never told anyone. I could totally understand if you don’t want to move together anymore. Just please write me everything that’s on your mind and be honest. I can take it._  
_Scorpius, our friendship means everything to me._  
_Love, Albus.”_

 

Scorpius swallowed. Tears shot in his eyes. Every cell in his body reacted to that letter. Right now, he just wanted to be with Albus and hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine. He hated the fact that HE was the reason for Albus misery - for such a long time. How long have he kept that secret from him? He must have felt so alone. He swallowed hard. He didn’t want Albus to feel like that. His stomach sank.  
Scorpius was abstracted from his thoughts as a little paper snake found his way to him under the tree. He unfolded it: - Lunch is ready - was written on it in his father’s handwriting. He wasn’t hungry at all but he couldn’t figure out what to answer either. He shuffled back inside where his father already waited.  
“You received a letter from Albus?” He figured as he saw Scorpius carefully placing a letter beside his plate.  
He only nodded.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Scorpius shook his head.  
They ate in silence until suddenly someone entered through their chimney.  
Scorpius mouth fell open. Rose normally didn’t simply appear in their house. They usually met at the Burrow or at her home. She once told him that he felt uncomfortable in the Malfoy Mansion because of what happened to her mother during the war.  
“Oh, hello Rose. Nice to see you.” Draco said polite.  
“Hello Mr. Malfoy.” She said in a hurry and shortly kissed Scorpius on the mouth.  
“Have you read it??? Did you know???” She was furious.  
“Eh… Yeah, I’ve read it, but I didn’t know.” Scorpius pressed out.  
“Really?!” Rose obviously didn’t expect that answer but she knew him well enough to know he wasn’t lying.  
For Draco it was easy to see that Scorpius obviously felt uncomfortable with the whole new situation. Though Draco watched the scene with slight amusement.  
“Well, this was not even supposed to be printed! Rita had no permission to publish it in the Daily Prophet. She did it anyway. Can you believe that? Mom and aunt Ginny are going insane! They made a recall of all Newspapers but unfortunately too many are out already.”  
Scorpius hated that she always had all information. Even back in school.  
“Is Albus back home?”  
“Oh no. Only Ginny is back to handle things. And Lil is back, too. As far as I know, Albus, Harry and James stay longer in their cottage in Spain. They decided that it’s best for Albus to stay out of London and out of the journalist’s focus. You know how journalists can be.” She said meaningful.  
Scorpius also hated that she always talked about Albus as if he was a little kid and didn’t know what was best for him.  
Her view shifted across the table. “Oh, what did Albus write you?” She asked curious and reached out for the letter.  
Scorpius slammed his hand on it before she could take it. “Sorry, Rose, but this is … only between us.” He muttered.  
Draco obviously felt like he didn’t belong in that room anymore. “I’ll leave you alone. Rose, there are some leftovers from lunch. Feel free to eat as much as you like.”  
Both looked up as if they had forgotten that he was still there.  
“Thanks, Mr. Malfoy.”  
Then he left the room. 

“You could have at least sent me a note that you plan to come over…”  
“Don’t change the topic! I’m your girlfriend. We are supposed to share everything and by the way, I thought this was an emergency. Plus, your dad said I’m always welcome.” She was more than irritated by Scorpius distant behaviour.  
It had been like that for a while now: Discussing with Rose was nothing new to Scorpius. Usually he kept calm, but she was fierce. To cut a long story short: After their fights, they always found a way back together.  
“Look, this has nothing to do with you… “ Scorpius started.  
“Nothing to do with me? He’s my cousin and on top…!”  
“…yeah, he has many cousins… and you’re not even friends.” Scorpius said dry, interrupting her in a way his father would call unpolite. He didn’t know why he said that. He knew, he had hurt Rose with those words. Ever since they both ended up in a relationship, she had tried her best to reach out for Albus. But it never really worked out.  
She made several steps back. “I don’t even know you anymore. I just want to help!”  
He knew she was honest about it.  
“Besides, half the article is about you! And somehow about me, too! So, don’t tell me it’s none of my business!”  
Scorpius stared at her blankly and sank deeper down in his chair like a crumbled-up spider.  
“Oh Merlin! You haven’t even read the article?!” Rose threw her hands in the air.  
“I… I thought the article are just wild guesses…it’s Rita Skeeter… who believes her crap?!” He muttered, frozen in his chair and slightly shocked about the new insights.  
“OF COURSE it’s ridicules, but… ”  
She leaned over the article and started reading:  
“… it’s open which role his so-called “best friend” Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy plays in his life. The two Slytherin boys shared a dorm in Hogwarts and now move together in a flat in London. Their Dorm-mate Fynn described their relationship as intimate: “They stuck together all the time and if you ask me, they could barely keep their hands off each other. I wouldn’t be surprised if Scorpius’ relationship with Granger-Weasley was just fake to cover up their little romance.””  
Rose shortly paused and she pressed her lips together in rage. Then she inhaled deeply. Her voice changed as she did read out the next part.  
“ … After well-founded research, I confirm that Scorpius Malfoy is officially in a relationship with Minister Granger’s daughter Rose for almost two years. For all who are not on top of the Weasley- Family-Tree: ROSIIIIEEE.” Rose voice shortly changed to a piercing tone. “… arrggww… No one calls me RosIIIEE! How I hate that woman. I would love to …”  
“Rose!” Scorpius brought her back. He was in some kind of shock, but he needed to hear everything that was written in the article.  
“Rosie is Albus’ cousin and a per Headmistress Minerva McGonagall the best student of the graduating year. So, it’s easy to conclude that she worked out a plan as it is suggested by their close and trustworthy friend Fynn. Why would they hide their relationship? I’ve asked myself the same question and from here on it starts to get interesting: Their fathers, the famous Harry Potter and the former Death-Eater Draco Malfoy had been rivals ever since their earliest schoolyears. Is that the reason no one knows? How will their fathers react? Why would Scorpius Malfoy move in with Albus Potter rather than with his long-time girlfriend Rosie?”  
Rose interrupted reading and looked meaningful at him. They had discussed that topic uncountable times, but Scorpius was far from ready to move in with her.  
“And what role plays the Spanish Muggle-Student in that constellation? So many unanswered questions: Keep up about the most exciting love story since Romeo and Juliet.”  
Rose overdramatically finished the article by Rita’s exaggerations. She chuckled by Rita’s wild imaginations.  
Scorpius wasn’t laughing at all. He stared into nothingness blankly.  
“Scorpius?” Rose carefully addressed him. She took his hand. “Are you all right?”  
No answer.  
“It’s like you said… no one really believes her anymore. And I don’t care what people think.”  
Scorpius swallowed. He brought himself to look at her. He cracked a smile and nodded. But deep down he felt panic rise.  
“Soooo. What are WE going to do?” She asked.  
“I dunno.” Scorpius answered honest.  
“Albus needs you right now. Let’s figure out how WE can help him.” Rose said.  
Scorpius had the bad feeling that he didn’t deserve Rose. “No. I need to do that on my own. I’M his best friend.”  
She frowned. They looked at each other. Scorpius knew what he wanted, and Rose could read it in his eyes. Usually she wouldn’t give in so easily.  
“Fine. I understand that. But let him know that I support him and love him. He’s probably totally overburdened by that situation. Can’t imagine how must feel. I just hope uncle Harry or James didn’t say anything stupid.” She sighed.  
She was right. Immediately Scorpius felt a twisting pain in his chest.  
“I’ll go and find mom. If she has new information, I’m gonna let you know right away.”  
She stood up and kissed him.  
“Thanks Rose.” Scorpius said with a forced smile.  
She smiled back at him. Then she turned around and vanished in the green flames, leaving Scorpius in a total chaos of emotions.

END OF FLASHBACK  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

Albus casually lay on Scorpius’s bed, his head hanging over the edge so that he saw everything upside down. He was smoking his first cigarette that morning. Scorpius collected his cloths from the floor. His room and face he had to face it: the whole flat were a mess. Usually Scorpius was the tidiest person. Well, he had been…at least back during his school time in Hogwarts. But these days were long over even though not forgotten. 

Anyway, there were far more important things than cleaning their flat or doing the laundry: e.g. exploring every inch of each other’s body. Their relationship had been brought to a whole new level. It had only been a week since their first kiss. They had locked themselves away from the whole Wizarding World. Scorpius just wanted to scream out to the whole world how fucking happy he was. But he couldn’t. They agreed on not telling anyone. The main reason were the Journalists and secretly also Harry, even if Albus denied it in front of Scorpius. But he knew his boyfriend well enough.

“This is the worst idea I’ve had in a while…” Albus groaned and grabbed his hair in desperation. “I have ignored every single one of dad’s attempt to contact me. Maybe I should at least send an owl that we’re attending dinner tonight.”

“James said it’s fine. He’ll be there, too. It’s a family dinner. You’re part of the family. And your dad will be happy to hear that you’ve future plans.”

“Sure.” Albus said dry and laughed a little. He immediately took another drag of his cigarette. 

Scorpius shook his head but could only smile. “And I’ll be there, too.” He walked over and kissed Albus.

Albus smiled into the kiss. Scorpius pulled away and bit his lip.

“What is it?” Albus sat up alarmed. 

“Na, nothing. Never mind.”

“What?”

“I just wondered… I mean you never told me what happened between you and your dad.”

Albus sighed. “Haven’t you been there the last eight years?” Albus replied sarcastic.

Scorpius pulled a face. “You know exactly what I mean. What happened during you stay in Spain? How did he react when he read the article? What did he say to you when you came out?”

“Scorp…” Albus quickly looked away. There was still hurt in his voice.

“You don’t want to talk about it. Fine. I get it. Then… then show me!” Scorpius jumped up.

“Show you?!” Albus frowned. 

“Let’s use my dad’s pensive.”

“Haha. And I thought my ideas are stupid.” 

“Come on.” Scorpius pulled on his boyfriend’s arm. “It’s easier to just show me.”

“Ehh… you remember that I’ve been awful in performing that spell back in school?” Albus said moody.

“Yeah. I remember. But that was last year. Now we’re older and wiser and it will be easier this time.”

“How?” Albus frowned.

“You really should have listened more often. Flitwick taught us some important stuff you know!”

Albus put his head aside. “Scorp.” 

“Sorry… the thing is: the more emotional the memory is, the easier it’s to visualize. It’s that simple.” 

“I dunno…”

“Ok, then explain it to me now.” Scorpius crossed his arms. “I’m here. I’m listening.” He raised his eyebrows.

Albus let himself fall back and pushed a pillow on his face. “Why are you so mean?!” He nuzzled into the pillow.

“Because. I love you.” Scorpius said soft.

Albus removed the pillow from his face. He looked dead serious. “I don’t know if it will ever be ok between dad and me.” 

Scorpius mouth slightly parted. He didn’t know what to respond.

Albus stood up. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

 

They entered the Malfoy Mansion. Albus had only been here a few times. Harry didn’t like the idea of Albus staying at that place. He told him that too many bad memories were connected to it.  
Hand in hand they went up the stairs to the room where Draco’s office was. They entered.

“Is your dad really fine that we’re using his stuff?” Albus felt uncomfortable. He liked Draco and he didn’t want him to be angry.

“Don’t worry. I’m allowed to use it.” His voice betrayed him.

“You’re lying.” Albus knew him well enough. On top, Scorpius was the worst liar. Albus was the one who talked their way out of trouble. He was pretty good in it.

“Yeah. Ok. You got me. Buuuutttt if we don’t do it now, we won’t ever move on.”

Albus looked at the pensive. “Guess you’re right.”

They both starred at the black object. “Ready?” Scorpius asked.

Albus closed his eyes and nodded. He pulled out his wand. He took a deep breath. Then he placed the tip of his wand to his temple. Scorpius watched him closely. Albus facial expression revealed pain as he recalled the memory. Slowly he pulled out a shining silver strand. He was shaking. At some point, Albus opened his eyes and the shining strand was cut from his temple. Albus blinked several times. 

“I think it worked.” He said out of his breath. 

Scorpius looked determined at the pensive. Albus walked over and let go of the strand letting it float into the liquid. The liquid lit up. Scorpius took Albus hand and they both leaned over. The bottom of it seemed unbelievingly far away. Everything around them faded to black and suddenly they were surrounded by Albus’ memory:

*****************************

Albus woke up. It was almost eleven. It wasn’t his room. He was in a cottage in Spain. His room was sun floated. He got up and went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, showed and got dressed. Just a usual morning. 

As he went down the stairs, he heard his family discussing. He sighed. It wasn’t that unusual, but he hated noisy mornings. He stopped halfway on the stairs. Actually, it was only his dad and James who were arguing. THAT happened rarely. Albus couldn’t even remember when those two last fought about anything. James blindly worshipped his father. That was an open secret. He slowly continued and wondered what possibly caused that fight. It sounded serious. Yesterday, when they had dinner together, everything had been just fine.

“Oh, dad come on. It’s not that surprising. And it’s definitely not as dramatic as you put it!”

“James, you’re still a naïve child. You can’t imagine the impact of such a scandal!”

“The impact? On whom? You? Him? You can’t be serious?! Tell me that’s not really what you think! I wish mom was here…” 

The old wood stairs cracked as Albus continued his way down. Both immediately stopped discussing and Albus got the bad feeling that the conversations had been about him. He felt sick. He slowly pushed the kitchen door open and entered. His father had turned his back to the door. He leaned over the sink, clenching the Daily Prophet. He didn’t look out of the window. He looked down, obviously trying to calm down. 

Harry always quickly overreacted. Albus knew that. It was a part of him he never really learned to handle, and everyone silently tolerated it. 

James looked more than caught and rather apologizing at Albus – not his usual self. Without a second thought, Albus knew something was terribly wrong. 

Albus shortly looked at James, then over at Harry. “Morning.” He said sceptically. 

“Hey, Al. How about you sit down, and I make you coffee.” James said. His father kept quiet.

Albus frowned. Did James just offered him to make him a coffee? THAT was alarming. 

“Where are mom and Lil?” Albus asked. 

“They went to a market down the beach early that morning. You know, the one they talked about the whole evening yesterday. It’s an antique market. They have all kinds of really old and rare magical stuff…” James babbled and placed the cup in front of Albus and half of the coffee slopped over. 

“Oh sorry.” James took his wand and quickly cleaned up the table. 

“Can anyone tell what is going on?!” Albus asked confused. 

James suddenly sat down beside him which totally irritated Albus. “Al, listen…”

Now Harry turned around. He tried to keep his anger at bay. “Albus! Is there anything you want to tell us?” He interrupted James. 

James and Albus looked up at him.

Albus heart beat much quicker. What did his das find out?? Of course, he wasn’t stupid. He needed to admit to himself that he had gotten careless within the last weeks here in Spain, but his father couldn’t have found out about his secret! He just couldn’t know that. 

His throat tightened. “Ehhmm …. I….” He felt dizzy. James looked at him concerned.

If this wasn’t about his sexuality, it would just be worse to come out now. He tried hard to think of anything else that he could have done wrong. 

“If you’re angry that I came home late last night, I’m sorry… look I’m not …” 

“That’s not it! But maybe you could tell us what you have been doing the last nights?”

Albus felt like he had been hit right in his face. 

His dad found out. And he was upset.

Immediately tears shot in his eyes. He couldn’t fight it – not one second. He had kept that secret from everyone for years. It had been so hard. And now his father and his brother knew. He wasn’t ready to tell them. He didn’t want them to hate him. 

“Dad… I…” His voice broke. 

Harry walked over and placed or rather threw the Daily Prophet on the table in front of Albus. “Is it true?”

Albus stared at the picture in horror. He saw himself, pressed against the wall, kissing that student. No room for interpretation. No more excuses. 

“Albus! I need to know, if it’s true. We need to react as soon as possible! Do you hear me?”

“Dad!” James screamed angry.

To Albus the voices were far away. Now tears were streaming down his face. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to suppress his sobs. He quickly whipped the tears away with his sleeve. 

“Merlin!” Harry took off his glasses and pressed a hand on his eyes. “I’ll owl my contact at the Daily Prophet right away. He’ll get this right.” 

James now placed his arm around Albus. “Al! Don’t listen to dad.” 

Albus still didn’t open his eyes. It was too much to take.

“I need all the information you can give me!”

“For Dumbledore’s sake, dad, give him a minute. Can’t you see that you’re totally messing it up!”

“We don’t have time! Your lack of far-sightedness will bring us in a position we can’t get out so quick again.”

“Albus, please look at me.” James suddenly say with soft tone, Albus wasn’t sure it belonged to his brother. He forced his eyes open.

“I’m so so sorry. You have to believe me. I know I’ve been such a jerk and I’ve always teased to back in Hogwarts, and I’ve been the most awful brother, but I really need you to know that I’m sorry.” 

Albus just stared at him unbelievingly. But it sounded as James wanted to say it for such a long time. It brought him relief. 

“But James… it’s true. You were right back then.” Albus pressed out.

“I was never more wrong. Yeah, maybe I knida always knew. But, fuck, I was so damn stupid! The thing is: I never had a problem that you fancy guys. It was just the one thing which made it so easy to tease you – of course it’s no excuse, but it could have been anything else… shit. Now that I’ve said it aloud, it sounds even more stupid.”

James was really bad in apologizing but somehow, he managed to make him feel better.

“Ok, what I actually want to say: I’m totally fine with it. And I can understand if you hate me, but I promise from now on, I will really try to be a better brother and …. I swear if I get those journalists, I’m gonna rip their heads off… I’ll …”

Albus suddenly flew around James’ neck. “Thank you.” He said relieved and buried his head in James’ shoulder. 

Meanwhile Harry sat down at the opposite site of the table with his arms crossed. James gave him a warning look, Albus couldn’t see. Harry didn’t react. 

Albus let go of James and brought himself to look at his father. 

“Albus, I’m sorry for being direct. We will talk about it when your mother is back.” 

“Ok…” 

“But I need you to tell me what the truth is and what is just speculation.” 

Albus looked down again. There was no way out. It was worse than he imagined. “I wanted to tell you. But I just didn’t find the right words and James was… well he was James and I feared he’d spread it in Hogwarts, and I couldn’t risk that.” Albus inhaled deeply. “It’s true. I’m…gay.” 

He now looked at his father again although he feared his reaction. 

Harry just nodded. “And what about the Malfoy kid?”

Albus looked up in horror. He swallowed. “What about Scorpius?”  
Harry pointed at the article. Albus started reading but couldn’t continue after the first few sentences. He didn’t want to imagine that his whole family have read this and on top – which was much worse – Scorpius.

“Sorry, I can’t read this.” Albus got up. 

“Sit down. We need to clear this. What is your relationship with Scorpius?” 

“What has Scorpius to do with it? He isn’t even here!” His father hit a nerve and Albus couldn’t keep calm.

“Answer the question!”

“I’m not a criminal, dad. You mustn’t treat me as if this is a questioning!”

“I’m not. But we still have the chance of a limitation of damage which we shouldn’t waste. So, I’ll ask you once again: What is Scorpius to you? Are you… in love with him?”

“What? Why are you asking me that?” Albus 

“We’re not getting anywhere like that.” Harry said impatient. 

James shot his father a death glance and shook his head. 

“Al, they assumed that you might be in a relationship with Scorpius…”

Albus let himself fall on the chair again. They’ve dragged Scorpius in this, and he wouldn’t even get the chance to get it right, personally. No. That couldn’t be happening. 

“…they guessed that Scorpius and Rose only faked their relationship to cover yours up. They found out that you’re moving in together and well, that one classmate of yours … he described your relationship as close… closer than usual friendships.” James tried his best to put it as mildly as possible.

“No…no…I need to write Scorpius… I need to pack my stuff and get it right. Fuck! He’ll get it wrong.” Albus panicked. 

“Albus, focus.” Harry cut him off.

“It’ll destroy everything.” 

“So, it’s true.” Harry figured wrong and got up throwing his hands in the air. 

“Al, he’ll sure understand.” James said calming and totally overburdened by the situation.

“No, he won’t! He doesn’t know, ok?!! I never told him. We’re not together. Never were and never will.” Albus screamed and saying it aloud for the first time in his life hurt so much, that it hit the air out of his lungs. 

“He’s fucking happy with Rose. It’s not fake.” Albus couldn’t breathe. “I know you already hate me, dad, but I don’t really care anymore. Truth is: I love him. I love Scorpius Malfoy. But don’t worry dad. There is no chance he’ll love me back. Hope you have all the information you need!” Albus screamed in tears. Then he ran out of the kitchen and out of cottage, ignoring his father and brother calling after him.

*****************************

Both pulled their heads out of the pensive and tumbled backwards, hitting the ground. 

Albus looked down ashamed and blushed. He pressed a hand on his eyes. Living through it once again didn’t leave him unaffected. 

Scorpius looked at him with tears in his eyes. Then Scorpius pulled Albus in a close hug. He kissed his head. “I’m so so sorry.” 

Albus hugged him tighter. “Albus, I love you and I won’t ever leave you. Whatever it’ll take, I promise I’ll be there for you.” 

Albus looked at Scorpius. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that. I still can’t believe this is real.”

Albus leaned forward and kissed Scorpius with all he had. Scorpius lay back on the carpet and hugged him tightly. 

Suddenly the door opened. Both looked up caught with flushed faces. 

Draco stood there in the doorframe with a small tower of paper in his hands. He normally was perfect in keeping up the appearance. H looked at them irritated. Half the paper fell down in slow motion. Everyone froze in the position for a blink of an eye. 

“Dad?” Scorpius pressed out. “What… what are you doing here?” 

Draco raised both eyebrows. Then he was his own self again. He swung his wand. The papers flew back up in his hands. He entered his office and passed them both.

“This is my office, Scorpius. The question is what are you doing here? I think I’ve made very clear that this room is taboo.” He carefully placed the paper on his desk. “And I would appreciate if you internalize my rules.”

He turned towards Albus. “Hello, Albus, nice to see you.” He held out his hand. 

Albus shook it like in trance. Was this happening. “Hel…hello Mr. Malfoy.”

“Oh, you can call me Draco. No need for further formalities, I guess.” 

Both boys simply started at him. 

“Mmhhhmmhh… you’re not in the mood to talk. How about we go down and I’ll make us some hot chocolate or what do you want to drink, Albus? Coffee? Chocolate? Tea?”

“Coffee?” 

“Cofffee! Perfect.” Draco passed them and left the room straight to the kitchen. 

“What the fuck? Did…. Did your dad saw us …?” Albus asked as Draco was out of hearable reach.

“YES ALBUS. I THINK HE DID SEE US MAKE OUT ON HIS OFFICE FLOOR!”

Albus quickly went over and pressed his hand on his boyfriends’ mouth. “Calm down…” 

“Sorry… I’m slightly freaked out. What are we supposed to tell him?” Scorpius panicked.

“The truth?” Albus suggested. 

“NOW??” Scorpius voice was at its peak.

“Are you coming?” Draco asked from downstairs.

Albus looked at Scorpius meaningful. “Answer!”

Scorpius shook his head. “I’m not ready.”

“We’re on our way, Mr. Malfoy!” Albus called out.

“Draco, you can call me Draco, Albus.”

“Look, your dad didn’t kill me… or you… so that’s a good sign, right?!”

Scorpius looked like he was going to kill Albus.

“Ok, sorry, wrong time for jokes. But honestly, Scorp. He seemed pretty ok. Has he ever said anything to you after the article was published? Maybe he already knew… just as James.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

FLASHBACK

It was all too much. Scorpius dozed on his bed. It was one of hottest summer days of the year. The Mansion was made of massive stone and kept his room cool. Though it was too hot to move or even think about certain matters… important matters that actually needed his full attention. The window stoop open. The wind carried the smell of summer and corn into his room. Scorpius lay on his sheets, only wearing boxers. His eyes were closed. His right hand rested on his chest, clenching Albus’ letter. He had read it over and over. Still he didn’t know what to answer. 

_He always had been good with words. So why was it so hard to find the right words. He knew the longer it took him to answer, the more Albus suffered. He definitely didn’t want him to suffer. It was the last thing he wanted. He wanted him to be happy. Yes. It was THAT easy. So, what held him back to write that he was 100% fine with him being gay? Because he wasn’t!_

He covered his face with a pillow. He blindly searched for his wand which lay somewhere close beside him. Then he cast a cooling spell and made another move with his wand so that his door slammed close. He just wanted to shut out the whole world. Soon he fell asleep.

 

Everything around him was blurry and loud. Coloured lights, loud music and a crowded dancefloor made it impossible for Scorpius to recall what he wanted here. He wanted to figure something out. What was it? An inner urgency tightened his throat.  
“Albus?” He suddenly called out and looked around.  
He hated crowded places like these. He didn’t recognize any faces around him.  
“Albus?” He pushed his way through the crowd in panic. He couldn’t find any exit.  
Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his hand. Scorpius looked up. It was Albus. He turned towards him and smiled brightly.  
“Come on.” He grinned and pulled him through the bunch of people.  
Scorpius simply followed like a lost puppy.  
They stepped out in the dark and Scorpius felt relief stream through his body. Albus pulled him further down the street.  
“Where are we going?” Scorpius asked puzzled.  
Albus didn’t react and pulled him further.  
“Albus!” Scorpius called out. It was quite desperate. “I’m sorry!” He suddenly shouted.  
Now Albus stopped and they bumped into each other.  
“It’s fine. You are here now.” Albus pressed him against the brick wall in a small side street. The light of the lantern shine on them.  
Scorpius felt his heart on his sleeve. Albus leaned forward with a smirk on his face. Scorpius recognized the familiar smell that was connected to Albus. Albus breathed against his lips and shortly stopped before their lips touched. Scorpius felt a dying need of closeness. It was like Albus could read his mind. He pulled him closer and then he finally kissed him with fierceness. Scorpius automatically put his arms around Albus neck and leaned in. He opened his mouth and moaned. Albus pressed his hip against Scorpius’. He was hard.  
“Albus… I…” Scorpius moaned into the other boy’s mouth. He needed to stop. He needed to explain so many things. He needed to apologize.  
“Shhh…” Albus said and his hand wandered down, rubbing over the fabric of Scorpius’ jeans.  
Scorpius legs almost gave in and Albus grinned against his lips. He was left with Albus’ taste in his mouth.

 

Scorpius eyes shot open. He was heavily panting and sweating. No. No. No! He let his hand run down into his boxers. Not that he needed a proof of what he already knew: He was so hard and horny that it hurt. He shortly thought about taking a cool shower but pushed that thought aside as soon as it thrived in his head. He didn’t waste any time and pulled down his boxers. He was still sleepily caught in the state between dream and reality. The impact of his dream had not fully reached him.  
He let his hand run over his full length as he had done uncountable time before, but now something was different. Without further thinking, he gave in to the flood of pictured from that scarily realistic dream. Albus lips on his own. His smell. His hands around him. He moved faster, loosing himself in the illusion of his touch which was lingering. It was over way too quick. Scorpius came all over his belly and his hand. Only the feeling of emptiness was left.  
In that very moment, reality couldn’t have hit him harder. 

 

“Scorpius, dinner!” Draco called from downstairs later that evening.  
“Not hungry.” Scorpius shouted through the house.  
To his dismay he heard steps coming his way.  
“Are you not feeling well?” Draco asked as he stood in front of his son’s bed.  
“I dunno. No. Not really.” Scorpius didn’t intend to leave his bed. Not today. Not ever again. He crawled under his blanket.  
Draco sat down at the edge of the bed.  
“How was your day with Rose?”  
“Great.” Scorpius said moody. “She had read the whole article. Why haven’t you told me it’s about me, too?”  
Draco sighed. “Because, I didn’t want you to go through the same as back then when the Voldemort’s child rumours were printed.”  
He paused.  
“Have you written Albus?”  
Scorpius shook his head. He felt guilty.  
Draco took deep breath.  
“You should do better as his best friend. That’s not how I’ve raised you. Even if you don’t feel like it, you sometimes must put your own needs on hold and take responsibility. Be there for Albus as he was when your mother died. I don’t need to tell you that he is waiting for your answer.”  
Scorpius just wanted to pull the blanket over his head and hide there forever.  
“Yeah! I will write him. I just didn’t figure out what. That’s all. Can you please leave me alone now?”  
Another deep breath from Draco followed the silence. He cleared his throat:  
“Scorpius, … I maybe should have told you that earlier, but you do know that I would be fine IF things between you and Albus were as Rita put them in her article, don’t you?!” Draco said empathically.  
Scorpius looked at his father likewise unbelieving and shocked.  
“IT’S NOT! HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?” Scorpius shouted.  
Draco quickly made an apologizing gesture. “All right. I’m sorry.” He said calm.  
“I’m with Rose!” Scorpius felt the need to stress the most obvious argument.  
“I know.” Draco obviously thought about adding something but kept quiet instead.  
Then Draco got up. “Leftovers are waiting for you on the cooker. And I expect you to write Albus!” He said strict.  
Then his voice softened. “I love you, son.” He barely said it aloud. Then he left.  
Scorpius threw the blanket over his head and hugged his legs. He felt small, vulnerable and most of all powerless. He hasn’t felt that unsure in a long time. 

END OF FLASHBACK  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Maybe, you’re right… dad is probably fine.” 

Albus mouth fell open. “I’m thrilled to hear that story. But for now, we really should join your dad in the Living Room.”


End file.
